The Fall
by JuliDG
Summary: This is an Emison story, but it's going to take them a while to trust each other again. This is set after Alison gets arrested and it's AU from there. I need a beta for this story I have a lot of chapters to post so send me a tweet at @JuliDG. I hope you guys enjoy this one #EmisonIsEndGame #EmisonForever
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! I'm Juli and this would be my very first fic for PLL and Emison, I love this couple and I hope you guys enjoy this. English is not my native language so if someone wants to help me and beta this story, let me know, I have like almost 40 pages written for this story with like 13ks words, so any help would be amazing._

 _I don't own PLL or the characters... so, Ireally don't know who A is... yet ;)_

 _Enjoy._

* * *

There's so many things people can do to prove their innocence. Telling the true is one of them. But that's not an option for me.

Telling the true at this point is revealing too many things that could affect innocent people. But the concept of innocent people depends on your perspective of things.

I had a friend who killed someone but it was in self defense. But not quite also. That person could have killed a lot of other people so my friend stopped it, maybe it was self defense but at the same time it wasn't.

Right now, my lawyer says that I should tell him where I was the day Mona Vanderwal die. But I can't tell him that, so I tell him to find the way of proving my innocence without actually saying what happen.

My life haven't been a nice ride for a long time, and it isn't easier now either. I mean, I'm in jail for something that I didn't do. I blinded Jenna, yes, I could be here for that but someone else took the blame for it. It wasn't one of my best moments, but I was raised to be the one who had the last word, so I did what I had to do.

My dad says my lawyer is one of the best in the country. He better be. I need to get out of here.

 _"Hello princess."_ I hear one of the other inmates saying. I'm so scare been here. I try to put on my bravest face when I'm walking down the halls but it's really hard to do it after that girl attacked me last week.

I get to my cell just to find someone is already there.

 _"Hello"_ She tells me and I'm not sure why is this person here. She's not an inmate since she's older than me and it's not wearing an orange jumpsuit. _"You must be Alison DiLurentis."_

I stay there freeze, without knowing what to do. She must see the panic in my eyes and takes a small step back and ask the guard to remove my hand cuffs. He does what he's instructed and them leave.

 _"I'm guessing no one told you I was coming today"_ She says while sitting on the only chair there is in my cell. _"I'm your new counselor, my name is Lauren Bishop"_

A minute goes by while she arranges her papers and for some reason I stay still.

 _"Aren't you going to sit?"_ She ask me. _"Look. I'm here to help you."_

 _"Help me with what? With my case?"_ I ask her in disbelief. _"I have a lawyer for that."_ I tell her and sit on my bed facing her.

 _"I'm here to help you."_

 _"You already said that and I repeat. I have a lawyer, and a pretty good one."_ I tell her.

She stays quiet for a few seconds and then repeats _"I'm here to help you, Alison. Not the Alison that needs a lawyer to proof that she's innocent. But the Alison that needs a friend."_

 _"I need a friend?"_ I ask her giving her my best smirk.

 _"You do."_ She tells me and gives me a piece of paper that has the name of my dad, my brother and Hanna's written on it. _"That's your visitation list since the day you arrived until today."_

 _"So?"_ I ask her giving her the piece of paper back.

 _"So. You either didn't have many friends out there because you lived in a basement, or you managed to push everyone away."_

Ouch! That really hurt.

 _"It really doesn't matter but I'm a firm believer of second chances."_ She tells me putting her briefcase down. _"And after everything I heard about you and about what happened I'm sure that you didn't kill that girl."_

Tears begin to fill my eyes but I refuse to let them roll. I don't know this person but she is looking directly to my eyes and I feel like she already know me. But I can't let her in.

 _"You think a bunch of papers can tell you who am I?"_

 _"No."_ She tells me really sure about her answer. _"This bunch of paper tells me what you have gone through. I want to know who you are Alison."_

 _"And why exactly?"_ I tell her but I don't let her answer me. _"Because it's your job right?"_

I don't know what this woman wants from me. All I care she could be working for A. Because I know whatever A has in store for me it's not just lock me up here.

 _"It's easier for you to believe that I'm doing this because it' my job?"_

 _"It is."_

 _"Yes, it is. But I want to go beyond my job. You are still a human being, a young girl paying for a crime that you didn't commit."_

 _"Why are you so sure about that?"_ I tell her and I can see a change in her always smiling face.

 _"Have you watch the video tape?"_ She ask me and I'm not sure what she's talking about. _"The one where Miss Vanderwal is attacked."_

 _"No. My brother did."_

 _"Well, you can't actually see the face of the blonde girl. It could be anyone for all I know."_

 _"Are you suppose to tell me that?"_

 _"I don't know."_ She tells me smiling again. _"I guess not, but I want you to trust me and let me work with you."_

 _"Do I have a choice?"_ I ask her when I hear the guardian opening my cell again. She gets up and pick up her briefcase.

Before she leaves she turns and smiles at me again and says _"Sadly you don't, but I'll try to give you other options. See you later Alison DiLurentis."_

She leaves me there in my cell and when I realise I'm also smiling.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy this. Please leave a review, if you want to beta me send me a tweet at JuliDG

The chapters will get longer I promise, I just need the beta first :)

Thank you and until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, thank you for reading. Here's chapter two for this fic. Again, I need a beta for this story, maybe someone wants to help me out?**_

* * *

Not knowing what happens outside with A or the girls make me more nervous everyday, but at the same time I have a lot of time to think about everything. About my friends and about everything that happened to me.

A few months ago I was dead, and sometimes I regret coming back. I regret it not because I'm here, but because there's still people dying for things I started in the first place.

I don't know who killed Mona or my mom or Bethany Young. But since I'm the only suspect, I know who ever did it is still outside with them.

I'm here sitting in my cell, waiting for the female guard to take me to the bathroom so I can shower and then return here to eat my breakfast alone, and pretty much spend the rest of the day here.

I'm not allowed to be by myself with other inmates without a guard, and since they can't put a guard for me 24/7 I have to sit here 'for my own good' I'm still a fresh meat and people here are less than friendly and since they have already attack me I'm safer here. Alone.

I received a letter saying that my friends will join me soon, I'm almost sure that it wasn't A because he, she or it will have signed that damn letter. So I'm not sure if it was Hoolbrook or CeCe. They are the only two people outside that would want to contact me but can't visit me in here.

One thing I have been thinking about a lot is about what Hanna told me. They have found a knife. I'm guessing that's the one that Mona's murderer used to kill her. But my dad came 2 days later and he didn't mention any knife. I'm guessing that piece of evidence didn't got into Tanner's hands.

I try to think about a lot of things. I try to think about who is killing everybody. But most important, I'm trying to think _'why?'_ But I don't get anywhere and I always end up thinking about the only person I want to get out of my head.

After my dad's weekly visit, I return to my cell with tears in my eyes, ready to cry all out because seeing my dad cry because of me it's devastating. I get there and there she is again. This time she is waiting for me standing next to the same chair. She is a little bit taller than me, brown hair in a perfect ponytail and with a black one piece dress, her briefcase on the floor next to her. I gotta admit she is a beautiful woman.

The guard takes my handcuffs off and whipped out the tears that are trying to scape from my eyes.

" _Your dad was here today, right?"_

" _Yes."_ I answer her and return to my bed.

" _I'm gonna ask the administrator to give me a second chair every time we have a session."_ She tells me before she sits down.

" _Good luck with that."_ I say and I grab my pillow and put it in front of me.

" _What do you want to talk about today Alison?"_ She says crossing her legs.

" _I'm not really in the mood to talk about anything right now, actually. Can you leave?"_

She looks at me and smiles again. I hate that. _"You and I have a 25 minutes talk to do today. So, no. I can't leave just yet."_

" _Great, maybe we can just stay silent for the next 25 minutes then?"_

" _Well, 20 actually. That guard took your handcuffs really slowly this time."_ She says and I give her a half smile.

She stays quiet for a couple of minutes and I just stare at nothing. I don't even have a window in here to distract me. But my mind can go a lot of places.

" _Time is not going to go faster like this Alison."_ She tells me and I get back to look at her.

" _What do you want?"_ I tell her a little angry for making my mind comeback to this awful cell.

" _I want to get to know you-"_

" _How are you going to know me if I don't even know myself!"_ I scream at her squeezing my pillow.

" _Well, maybe I can help you with that."_ She tells me.

" _I don't need your help."_

 _"I have learned a couple of things about you, you know?"_

" _Of course you did. You have my book."_

" _No. The real you. You like pushing people away because you are afraid you might look weak in front of them."_

" _No shit Sherlock."_

" _I tell you what we can do."_ She says. _"Just give a chance, one full session with me where you tell me about a specific subject, if we don't get anywhere from there I'll ask they give you another counselor. What do you say?"_

" _Great"_

" _Ok. Take a mental note for next week."_ She says. _"I want to know about your childhood. About your relationship with your mom."_

" _I don't-"_

" _No, no. Next week pretty girl."_ She says and gets up of the chair and calls the guard to let her out. _"I know it's not been 25 minutes but we'll get them back next week, you don't look like you want to share much, so I'll give you your space"_ She says and winks at me before leaving.

I get up and get close to my door and watch her go, not before I see a familiar face walking in on an orange jumpsuit.

" _Dilaurentis, go stand by your bed."_ The guard tells me and I do as instructed. _"Get in."_ He says and push the blond girl I once called my friend into the cell next to mine.

" _Hanna Marin, this is your ID number and you'll find instructions inside this bag."_

The officer tells Hanna everything she needs to know about this prison and leaves.

After I hear him leave I get close to my door and whisper Hanna's name. _"What?"_ She answers me and even though I can't see her face I know she is crying. _"What happen?"_ I ask. _"Like you didn't know."_ She answers me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, so here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoy this. It would mean a lot if you can share this story with some other Emison shippers. Let me know what you think. And thank you to the people who left a review, fav and follow this story, it means a lot !**

* * *

I've been trying to talk to Hanna but she doesn't answer me. And since I can't stay near my door for too long we haven't talked. I know it's wrong to feel happy about this but maybe this way Hanna and the others would stop thinking I'm –A.

This week I will have the chance to actually talk to Hanna. The inmates that attack me have been transfer to maximum security and I'm not longer in danger.

I get out to stay in line to go to the showers. Since it's my first day back at campus the guards are still keeping an eye on me. A couple of minutes later Hanna comes in and it's instructed to wait behind me.

 _"DiLuarentis, I'm sure you can help your friend here."_ The guard tells me.

She doesn't wait for an answer and leaves.

 _"Are you ok?"_ I ask Hanna.

 _"Do I look ok?"_ She says back. _"How did you did it? How were you able to frame me when you are already in here?"_

 _"Even if I die, for real this time, you guys are still going to believe I'm A right?"_ I ask her. _"I'm not A Hanna."_

 _"Sure."_ She says sarcastic.

 _"Whatever."_ I say. _"I'm gonna take the showe on the left and you take the one on the right. At 8.15 we eat breakfast. Be there on time and eat everything they give you. Even if you don't like it or if you are not hungry. Don't make yourself an easy target."_

After that I go and do what I have to do and even though I'm not talking to Hanna anymore I'm keeping an eye on her. The last thing I need it's the girls believing I'm trying to hurt her.

We have an hour to be outside on the courtyard and everyone it's looking at Hanna and not me anymore. I guess she's the fresh meat now.

 _"Hello princess."_ A girl with brown hair and a piercing on her nose sits beside me. _"You don't talk much do you?"_

 _"I don't know you."_ I say.

 _"Oh, but everyone here knows you."_ She tells me.

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"You are the girl that came back from the dead to kill the girl that took your place as queen B on high school."_ She says. _"That's why the other girls beat you."_

 _"What?"_ I ask her confused.

 _"They wanted to know if you were really a murderer."_

 _"And?"_

 _"I think you are not, but you could be fooling me."_

 _"I guess I could."_ I say understanding a little better how this place works.

 _"I'm Harris, Samantha Harris."_

 _"Alison DiLurentis."_ I say shaking her hand.

 _"Do you know the new girl? I saw you talking to her this morning."_

 _"We used to be friends."_ I say to her and I turn to check on Hanna. She is sitting on a corner not talking to anyone but there's a bunch of other inmates close to her. Too close. _"I've gotta go."_ I say because I'm pretty sure Hanna is in trouble.

 _"I wouldn't do that if I were you"_ Samantha tells me and grabs my wrist.

 _"That's the thing. You are not me."_ I say and snap my hand back and she let's me go.

 _"Get up!"_ I say when I get to Hanna with the same tone I use to talk to her when I bullied her. _"Let's go"_

I caught her by surprise and she gets up but when she realize that she's following me she stops.

I don't have time to explain to her what is about to happen when we are surrounded by other inmates. I grab Hanna by the wrist and push her through the door so she gets inside. No one can hurt her there because there's a guard station.

Before I can get in a couple of the girls get in front of me and make me go back on my steps. I can see Hanna walking inside, so at least they won't hurt her.

" _What do you think you are doing?"_ A white tall girl with a bunch of tattoos around her neck and 2 tear tattoos on her face ask me.

" _I just wanted to talk to my friend."_ I tell her trying to stay calm. I can see there are 2 girls behind me and 2 more behind the tattooed girl.

" _Really?"_ she ask me. _"It looked like you were trying to get to her before we do. I don't like that."_ She tells me while cruising her arms.

" _I'm sorry, I didn't knew you wanted to talk to her."_ I tell her. _"Maybe next time."_ I say and I try to get pass her before one of the two girls behind me grab my hair and pulls me back.

" _You are the reason why my friends got transferred."_

A lot of the other inmates see what is happening to me but no one it's trying to help. When I try to get to look back at her I feel a strong fist hitting my mouth and I drop to the floor.

" _What's happening here?"_ I hear one of the guards yell and the girls spread, one of them pretends she wants to help me get up.

" _Nothing officer. Blonde girl here just fell. We were tying to help her, right?"_ She asks me.

" _It's that true inmate?"_ the guard asks me and I know I have to lie so I nod while standing. _"Let's get you to the nurse station"_ he says. When I look up I see Hanna with a worried face behind the guard.

I get to the nurse and I just have the corner of my bottom lip broken but it isn't that bad, After 30 minutes of having an ice pack on my mouth I'm ready to go back to my cell.

" _You need to be more careful next time princess."_ I hear Samantha saying while I walk through the hall to get to my cell and I just give her a half smile. My lip still hurts.

As I get close to my cell I can see a familiar figure there. Of course the first one to visit Hanna is no other than Emily, the only person in this planet I didn't want to see. When Emily sees me she has a worried face and I guess she's about to leave because Hanna's cell it's closed.

I get to my cell and the guard tells me to wait before he leaves me standing in front of Emily, He says it's his first week here and that he just forgot the keys to my cell. I stand there and I turn to stop looking at Emily and into my cell.

I don't really care what the other 3 girls think of me. I mean I kinda do but I came back because of one person only. Emily.

When I was gone I always thought about Emily. About all the things I would say to her when I have her in front of me. I guess I didn't have the time to tell her all the right things.

My mother always told me love only makes you weak and if you love someone never let them know because you will lose control and in a relationship, you need to have control.

I guess she wasn't wrong.

 _"Hanna told me you help her out today."_ Emily tells me getting a little bit close to me.

 _"I didn't."_ I say without looking at her.

 _"Your lip would disagree."_

 _"I fell."_ I lie.

 _"Why are you doing this?"_ She ask me and I turn to look at her.

 _"Doing what? Lying? Isn't that kinda my thing?"_ I say to her. And I can see hurt in her eyes.

 _"You don't get to be mad."_ She tells me and I can't believe what she is saying.

 _"Don't I?"_ I say to her while showing her my handcuffs. _"You don't get to tell me how to feel Emily."_

 _"That's not what I'm saying. I mean-"_

 _"Miss please stay back. You are not allowed to talk to other inmates."_ I hear the guard coming back saying this to Emily. I turn again so he can open my cell and I hear Emily go away.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review. You can also follow me on tumblr: julissadg . tumblr or on twitter JuliDG


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys ! So here's part 4. I hope you guys like this one, thanks for the reviews and let me know what you think of this chapter and don't forget to leave a review because it makes me want to update faster.**

 **I have almost 15 chapters already written so it's up to you when I update :) Thank you!**

* * *

Next day we have the same routine Hanna stands behind me but I don't turn around to talk to her.

 _"Thank you."_ She says to me _. "For what you did yesterday. Even though you said you fell I was there so. Thank you."_

 _"Maybe all of this is part of my –A master plan right? To get you to trust me again."_

 _"Cut the crap, Ali. I know you are mad but we all make mistakes ok? And you have to admit you were kind of shady."_

 _"The fact that I'm smarter about these things doesn't mean I'm guilty Hanna."_

 _"I know that. But come on. You build a new army. That make you look shady."_

 _"I'm surviving this hell Hanna. Just like you. But the difference is that you actually have friends. I don't. It was hard for me to believe, but now I know and understand that I can't be friends with the girls I knew 2 years ago. You all grown up and became a completely different persons. Which is fine but why can you guys be the only ones who can change?"_

 _"I guess you have a point there."_ Hanna says. _"But no one knows what to do."_

 _"I know I hurt you guys but I can't and won't spend the rest of my life begin for you guys to forgive me. And it's clear that you guys don't. So let's move on with our lives."_

 _"Sounds good. But our lives are still connected because of –A."_

 _"So. I'm not A anymore?"_ I ask her.

 _"You tell me."_

 _"I was never A Hanna."_

 _"Do you know who killed Mona?"_

 _"I have an idea."_

 _"Do you want to share it?"_

 _"Only two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."_ I tell her and walk to the showers.

I'm really not in the mood today to talk to Hanna or anyone else for that matter.

I'm eating my breakfast when Samantha sits next to me again.

 _"What do you want?"_ I ask her before she can say anything.

 _"Good morning to you too princess."_ She says.

 _"Stop calling me that."_ I tell her without looking at her. _"I have a name, remember?"_

 _"Someone woke up on the wrong side on the bed."_

 _"We only have one side."_ I say and she laughs.

 _"You are right about that."_ She tells me and starts eating her food. _"Why are you in such a bad mood?"_

 _"I'm not."_

 _"You are not a morning person then"_ She says and I choose not to answer her.

We finish our breakfast and one of the guards tells me that Ms. Bishop is waiting for me at her office. I didn't knew she had one but I go. Once I get to the door I knock and I hear her saying that I can come in.

 _"It hasn't been a week yet."_ I tell her as soon as I get in.

 _"Good morning to you too."_ She says smiling. _"Do you like my new office?"_ She ask me really excited about her 4 meters office.

 _"You couldn't get one with a window and a street view?"_ I tell her.

 _"Yeah that would have been better."_ She says while laughing a little bit.

 _"I wanted you to be the first one to see it since I have an office thanks to you."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Remember I told you I was going to ask for a second chair for our sessions?"_ She asks but doesn't wait for my answer. _"Well they gave me an office so I can talk to you and 2 other girls that they have assigned me to. Cool huh?"_

 _"You think that's cool? You don't go out much do you?"_ I ask her but I'm happy for her. In here she is the only one that seems to really like and care about her job.

 _"Not much actually."_ She says smiling. _"Take a sit."_ She tells me and points to one of the chairs. The room is empty right now. She has a really old metal desk and a box with her things and 2 chairs.

I sit down and she pulls the other chair in front of me.

 _"Oh I almost forgot."_ She says getting up again and when she returns she have 2 cups of coffee in her hands. _"I didn't know how you take it but I hope you like it."_

 _"I haven't have coffee in a million years"_ I say and take a sip of it. _"Thank you."_

 _"No problem."_ She says. _"So I want to ask you a favor."_

 _"Is that why you gave me the coffee?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Nothing."_

 _"Look. I know it's hard for you to trust people but I really need you to trust me ok? I haven't giving you any reasons not to, right?"_

 _"Not yet."_ I say and she gives me a weak smile. _"Sorry. What do you need?"_

 _"I need help decorating this place. There are supplies in a maintenance closet. Pick whatever you like and put it here in my office."_

 _"I thought they were going to assign me a new chore today."_ I say.

 _"This is it."_

 _"So it's not really a favor."_

 _"It is. You can choose. I saw your assignment and it's cleaning the bathrooms so you want to do that or help me out?"_

Before I can answer I hear someone knocking the door and I put my cup of coffee down so no one can see it. I don't think she's allow to give me coffee.

 _"Ms. Marin come on in."_ I hear Laura saying.

 _"What is she doing here?"_ I ask.

 _"I though you two were friends"_ Laura says. _"Well, She's one of the other girls I'll be helping out here. Samantha Harris is the other."_

 _"Now that I think about it I rather do the bathrooms."_ I say.

 _"Too late miss DiLaurentis."_ She says while Hanna stands at the door. A couple of seconds later Samantha shows up.

" _Well this couldn't be a better day"_ I say and take my coffee back to have another sip.

" _Do we get coffee too?"_ Samantha ask.

" _Of Course."_ Laura answers. _"But you should close the door first."_

After that, we go with Lauren to the maintenance closet and she tells me she'll be needing 2 chairs, a desk and a bunch of other things. She looks so excited about this that it makes me smile a little bit.

In that moment I can really appreciate Laura's beauty. She is an inch or two taller than me, dark brown hair perfectly tie on a high ponytail. Hazel eyes and long eyelashes. Her skin is a little darker than mine, but perfect. Long legs and right now she is wearing a black skirt that highlights the curves on her body and a white blouse, she is not too skinny that you can see her bones but she has a svelte figure.

" _How old are you?"_ I ask her while grabbing a chair.

" _22, Why?"_ She ask me.

" _You just look really young"_

" _Well, I'm what people call a genius."_ She tells me while grabbing a box with some extra things she needs. And we walk back to her office, I'm carrying the chair and Hanna and Samantha a small desk, they are a few steps back.

" _Excuse me?"_

" _I graduated at 11 from high school and went to college the next year."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah, but living my life too fast didn't got me anywhere."_ She says.

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I spend 3 years of my life studying physical theory. And I was really good, but it doesn't complete me, you know?"_

I just nod with my head. We reach her office and she ask Hanna and Samantha to go back to the maintenance closet and clear the small office cabinet and bring it to her. I stay with her putting the desk in place and the other things we brought.

" _So at 14 I got emancipated"_

" _Wow! Maybe I should have done that too."_ She just smiles and continues with her story.

" _Well, I realize that I was studying physical theory because my parents want me to. And I didn't like that. So I started studying psychology."_

" _Do you like it?"_

" _You did saw me jumping up and down when I got this office right?"_ She says and we both smile. _"I really like what I do for a living."_

" _Have you think what do you want to study?"_ She asks me.

" _Since I'm here I guess there isn't much of an option for me."_ I say.

" _You should think about what you'll do once you get out of here. It would be better than just thinking about everything that happened to you."_

" _I guess."_ I say.

After a few more minutes, Hanna and Samantha return and a guard it's helping them with the cabinet.

" _This is starting to look better and better."_ Lauren says really excited and Hanna, Samantha and I smile because it really doesn't look good, now it's just a small office with really old furniture.

" _Thank you girls for the help."_

" _Not like we had a choice."_ Hanna says and Laura looks at me smiling.

" _You two really were good friends right?"_ She says and continues. _"Well the guard outside will guide you back to your cells and I'll see you guys next week, ok?"_

" _Ok, thank you Ms Bishop."_ Samantha answers and when I'm about to leave Lauren grabs my wrist and whispers to my ear without the guard noticing. _"I'll see you tomorrow."_ She let go of me and when I turn around Hanna it's giving me a weird look.

" _What?"_

" _Someone likes you."_ She says smiling, while we walk back to our cells.

" _Shut up."_ I say. _"She is just doing her job"_

" _So her job is whispering naughty things to inmates?"_ She says smiling.

" _What naughty things?"_ I ask a little annoyed. _"Lauren it's just trying to help."_

" _Right."_ She says and just smile at her. I really like Hanna, I wish we were having this conversation elsewhere but it's nice to have someone I can talk to in here. And since she doesn't think I'm A anymore it's even better.

" _She is, ok?"_

I say and the officer tell us that it's about 2 minutes for dinner so we can get going, and that's great since I really like spending time with Hanna without talking about A.

We are sitting trying to eat whatever it is we have on our plates and Hanna keeps looking at me in a weird way.

" _What's wrong with you?"_ I ask.

" _Nothing."_ She says and goes back to eating.

" _Come on, Hanna. I know you want to ask me something so just say it."_

" _Ok. What's the deal with you?"_ She says dropping her fork on the plate.

" _What's the deal with what?"_

" _I have seen you kissing guys and I know you kissed Emily a couple of times, I saw you two holding hands and you have been all over Em since you came back. Until we accused you of been A, of course."_

" _So?"_

" _Are you into boys or girls?"_ She asks me.

" _I didn't knew I had to choose?"_ I say.

" _So you are bisexual?"_ She asks me and I can see she really cares, not in a gossip kind of way, but like she really cares.

" _I don't know."_ I say and I stop eating too. _"I've always liked boys, at least that's what I thought but Emily was different. Maybe it's because I knew she liked me as more than a friend and to be honest no one has look at me like she did"_

I say and I try to stay calm while I talk to Hanna. I have only tell about this to Cece, she is the only person I trusted when I was gone and she knows me.

" _But I don't like labels."_ I add. _"I liked Emily not because she was a girl, I liked her because she show me that maybe I did deserved to be loved."_

" _You don't like her anymore?"_

" _I don't know."_ I say again. _"She is so different now. She is definitely not the girl I use to lo-"_ I stop myself before I finish that. _"I use to like."_ But I can't fool Hanna.

" _She liked you too."_

" _I know."_ I say. _"But everything it's different now. She's change; she doesn't have that look in her eyes like she used to. I hate that she has lost that part of her in this whole mess."_

" _We all have changed."_ She says trying to defend Emily.

" _Of course. You are stronger, Aria is more committed and Spencer doesn't freak out that easily."_ I say again. _"But Emily. She has lost that thing that made me comeback. She is strong. Confident. Comfortable in her own skin, which is great, but I miss the old Emily. The one who would have believed me when I told her I wasn't A and that I was going to make things right."_

" _Like I say, you were really shady."_

" _I'm always really shady, Han."_ I say smiling. _"But the old Emily would at least giving me the benefit of the doubt. You have, right?"_

" _Well now that we have the same outfit I kind of see you differently. Plus –A is still after us and you are in here so I don't know how would you keep doing it."_

" _Plus, don't you realize this time it's more personal? It's not like when Mona was A. The thing we need to understand it's why this is all happening."_

" _You are right about that."_ She says and starts eating again. _"But returning to my question. You do like girls right?"_

" _Yes."_ I say a little annoyed.

" _Do you like Miss Bishop?"_

" _She's just trying to help"_ I say and Hanna just gives a 'come on' look. _"But yes I think she's very attractive."_

" _There we go."_ She says laughing.

" _Can you not tell anyone this? About Emily"_ I ask her. _"It's not like a secret but I just don't-"_

" _Don't worry."_

After that we get back to our cells and I have to say it's been a long time since I had a heart to heart conversation with someone and it feels really good.

* * *

What do you think of Lauren ?

You should thank to AllStarsGirl because I update this chapter a little faster bc of her request ;) haha

Don't forget, you can follow me on twitter too JuliDG


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's part 5 ! I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to leave a review ! :)**

* * *

The next day the guard tells me I have to speak with Miss Bishop today and I actually feel really good about this.

" _Ali."_ Lauren says a little too loud and excited when I get to her office. The guard gives her a confused look. _"That will be all Officer Peters. I can take it from here."_ She says and the guard just leaves and close the door behind him.

" _You are smiling."_ Lauren says. _"Looks like I'm doing my job right."_ She says and goes to her side of the desk and invites me to sit on the other side.

" _No coffee?"_ I say.

" _Sorry I was running late and I couldn't stop to bring coffee. I didn't even got one for myself, the one they make here it's awful."_

" _You should taste the food then."_

" _I think I'll pass."_ She says smiling at me.

" _Why am I here today and not the other girls?"_

" _Because I owe you a therapy session for this week"_ She says. _"We were going to talk about your childhood remember?"_

She says and the smile on my face goes away.

" _I don't want to talk about that."_ I say in a strong tone letting her know I'm not comfortable with this.

" _What do you want to talk about? I told you I was going to give you options so you can choose."_

 _"Can I choose not to talk about anything?"_ I tell her knowing that it's not an option.

" _What about your case?"_

" _What about it?"_

" _You've say you didn't kill her, but yet you don't have an alibi."_

" _I do have one."_

" _You do?"_

" _Yes, but my lawyer say that it's a wasted of time."_ I tell her.

" _Why?"_ She asks me.

" _Because I was wearing a wig while I was outside and big glasses so if someone did saw me they might not recognize me."_

" _But they have to ask right?"_

" _Like I say it's a waste of time. So they are not going to try."_

After that we keep talking and I tell her a little bit more about where I was at the moment that Mona was killed. I tell her about the dinner just outside Rosewood I was in for around two hours, she asks me why but I don't answer to that part. The less she knows, the better. I also tell her that I put on the wig and glasses on my car when I got there.

She says that she doesn't know how, but that she is going to help me. I appreciate what she is trying to do, but at this point I don't think she can.

After that I return to my cell and the day goes by without a problem, which is kinda weird because there's always something happening in here.

The next couple of days went by without any problem. Hanna and I have been talking about A, the girls keep receiving texts and I'm afraid something bad will happen to them.

My trail begins on monday and I'm so afraid because I know not having an alibi makes my case harder for my lawyers.

I have a talk with them today and even tho they remain positive we don't have too much to hold on to. My dad it's really nervous even tho he tries to hide it from me.

" _Are you scared?"_ Hanna ask me. We are folding clothes in the laundry room.

" _I don't know."_ I tell her, I hate to look weak in front of her or anyone for that matter even tho I know I can trust Hanna.

" _The girls want to talk to you. They are not sure if you want to see them."_

" _I don't have any problem talking to Aria or Spencer."_ I tell her.

" _But not Emily?"_

" _But not Emily."_ I repeat.

" _Why?"_ She asks me.

" _Because I don't want to talk to her."_

" _We all put you here, not just her."_

" _Did you try to plant evidence to get me lockout? And I'm not talking about the knife."_

" _What?"_ She says a little confused.

" _You don't know that Emily try to plant evidence against me? That she stole a brush with my hair to put it on Mona's house?"_

" _That she did what?!"_ She says screaming and a guard gives us a warning. _"Who told you that? A? You can't believe what that bitch says."_

" _That bitch send me photos of Emily. A wasn't lying about that. Maybe he/she/it did it to hurt me but it was true. Spencer was with her, but you know our history."_

" _So you can forgive her but not Emily?"_

" _I haven't forgive her, but I just don't care what Spencer does anymore."_

" _I don't know what was Emily thinking but we were under a lot of pressure. We still are."_

" _I know, but I just don't want to hear her excuse for doing something like that. I would never do something like that to any of you, especially not her."_

" _We thought you could."_

" _That's not an excuse Hanna."_

" _I know and I'm so-"_

" _I don't need that Hanna. I get it, I understand why you guys did that. I just wish one day you all forgive me for what I did."_ I tell her and tears begin to fill my eyes but they would remain there.

" _Maybe we can."_ She says.

" _Yeah, maybe"_ I say with a soft smile.

It's monday morning and I have to get ready for the trial. I know what the outcome would be but I don't care. A send me another message this past week saying that I will die in here and since that bitch always keeps his promises I don't know what else to do.

I know Hanna has received the visit of the girls but she hadn't told me anything about them.

I'm on my cell and I hear footsteps approaching and they stop on my door.

" _DiLaurentis get back."_ The officer tells me and I take a few steps back close to the wall.

The officer opens the door, and there she is, Lauren. Looking more beautiful than ever with a blue tight dress and matching heels. Her hair always on a high ponytail. This time she is wearing glasses, but I can still see her hazel eyes.

" _You woke up early today."_ I say trying to remain calm.

" _I actually did. I wanted to see you before your trial."_ She tells me and gets a little bit closer to me. _"How are you feeling?"_ She asks me and puts her hand on the side of my arm.

I'm wearing a dress my father bought for me. It's a simple flowered black dress.

" _I'm ok. Thanks for asking."_

" _I'm not sure if I could go to your trial, I asked for a free day today but they didn't give it to me."_ She says without letting go of my arm and moving her hand up and down on my skin.

" _It's ok. My dad would be there."_

" _I wanted to be there too."_ She says. _"But I'm trying to help you. I am, even tho I'm not getting anywhere, but I'm trying."_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _Nothing."_ She says and let go of my arm.

" _Lauren what are you doing?"_

" _Helping you Ali. You shouldn't be here."_ She says without looking at me. _"I still have time and I will die before you stay here any longer."_

After saying that she turns around again and comes close to me. She is a few inches taller than me but not too much. She is so close and right there without saying another word she presses her lips against mine and without thinking about anything I kiss her back.

The kiss is tender and sweet and I can taste her lipstick. She puts a hand on my cheek and deepens on the kiss and I just let her, for one minute I forget where I am and what it's about to happen on the trail. I just kiss her back, I kiss the only person right now that I feel it cares about me.

After a few seconds she stops the kiss and puts her forehead against mine. _"I shouldn't be doing this."_

I grab her hands that are still on my cheeks _"You shouldn't but I'm glad you did."_ And I'm not lying.

After a few minutes later she says that she has to go before the guard comes back, but she give a me a little peck before she goes.

" _Don't do anything stupid ok?"_ I tell her.

" _Don't worry I won't"_ She says smiling.

The guard opens the door and Lauren it's gone. I have no idea what just happened but I allow myself for one second to be happy about it.

I'm sitting on the courtroom and after a few minutes I hear the door open and when I turn around Aria and Emily are walking in.

Emily looks at me and gives me a half smile, same with Aria, I just turn my face without smiling back at them.

The trail begins and I have to sit for 2 hours listening to the other lawyer tell the jury how and why I killed Mona. I just can't believe all the things he is saying.

Apparently today was a step back for my case. I didn't knew there was more step backs to give but anyways. My dad it's really mad with my lawyers and he doesn't stops screaming. Jason is also in this room. He is going to be call next to the stand.

He is sitting there, not really listening to what my dad and the lawyers are saying. He is just staring at me. After a couple of minutes he gets closer to me and tells me _"I know you didn't do it."_

" _Really?"_ I ask him. _"What made you change your mind?"_ I ask him in a sarcastic tone.

He doesn't answers me and starts talking to my lawyers and my dad. _"What about the possible witness."_ He says and I'm surprised he says that.

" _We told you Jason, it's a wasted of time. She was wearing a wig and glasses if somebody saw her they wouldn't be able to identify her."_

" _What about if someone saw her before she put on the wig?"_ He says and I'm shocked. The only person who knows about that small detail it's Lauren.

" _How do you know about that?"_ I ask him.

" _Emily told me. They are looking for the witness, which I think it's the lawyer's job, isn't it?"_ He says looking back at the lawyers.

Two hours later they are gone and I return to my cell. I ask if I can have a meeting with Miss Bishop but they tell me she is gone for the day.

Next day I wake up early and I go to Hanna.

" _What are you guys doing?"_ I tell her.

" _What are you talking about?"_ She tells me.

" _How did Emily knew about the possible witness? why is she looking for it if I haven't ask her to do it?"_

" _She is not doing it alone. Spencer, Aria, Ezra, Toby, Caleb and your girl are looking. If you didn't commit the crime then we are all free."_

" _You are putting Lauren's life in danger. I don't want that."_

" _Calm down ok? She is really helping with this whole mess. Spencer says she is really smart."_

" _Stop it ok? Leave her out of this Hanna, tell the others to leave her out of this. I'm gonna talk to her and tell her to stop."_

" _She say you would try to do that."_ Hanna tells me. _"And she also told Spencer to let you know she won't return to Chester until she finds the witness."_

" _She's not coming to work?"_

" _She asked for a license"_ She tells me. _"Look Ali, someone saw you before you put on the wig, Lauren it's going to find her and then we will be out."_

" _A it's going to attack her._ " I tell her getting nervous.

" _Maybe."_ She says. _"But if A does she would go to the police with proof that she was attack. She doesn't have anything to hide like we do. A doesn't have anything against her."_

" _She kissed me. Yesterday. That could be something."_

" _Did you reported?"_

" _Of course not."_

" _Then A doesn't have proof of that."_ She says and I start calming myself.

Three more days goes by and I start getting worried. Hanna says that everything's fine and that they are getting closer.

Tomorrow it's doomsday. Even tho the girls and Lauren have been trying to find the witness they haven't found her.

I wish I could see Lauren before the trail and thank her for what she is doing. But she hasn't come back.

I'm sitting on a bench outside on the courtyard and I'm lost on my thoughts when I see a big shadow in front of me. I look up and the woman who punched me a couple of weeks ago is standing there.

" _I have a message for you blondie."_ She says with a machiavellian smile. After that I just feel a punch to my face and a lot more punches to my ribs until I fall face first to the floor.

Everything's a blur at this moment, but someone grabs me from the floor where I see blood, I guess mine. They pull me up just to watch the tall girl put some sort of a knife close to my face.

" _Tell your girl to stop looking. Because next time we will kill you."_ She says and even though I'm trying to fight my arms and my whole body doesn't respond. That's when I feel the stab to my stomach, and then there's another.

She pulls the knife off and push me backwards. I fall grabbing my stomach when I hear voices but I'm losing too much blood, too fast that I feel that maybe I should just let go and sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys ! I hope you like this chapter, don't forget to review :)_

* * *

" _You'll understand why soon."_ I hear the voice of my mom next to me, but I can't open my eyes, they feel so heavy right now. _"I'm sorry for all that it's happening to you because of my mistakes."_

" _Mom?"_ I say but I don't think I'm speaking out loud. Everything hurts right now.

" _Rest baby, that's what you need. Rest."_ I hear her saying and I feel her hand on my forehead and I can't do anything but sleep.

I fall asleep and I dream about her. She is crying and I never see her like this. I walk to her and she smiles, everything it's dark but somehow I can see her. I walk and walk, but I can't get to her. I start screaming, calling her but she just stays there smiling but then she starts crying again and as I walk she keeps getting farther until she disappears and everything goes back to black.

" _And you think you know her better"_ I hear someone's voice yelling, I open my eyes and I see a silhouette, but everything's a blur right now.

" _I don't, I'm just saying I understand her better than you."_ There's two women fighting but I can't focus my eyes to see who they are.

" _You are the reason why she is here!"_ I decide to close my eyes and try to open them again. The voices are too far and I can't identify who they belong to.

" _I put her here? I got her out of prison, not you! You put her in there in the first place!"_

" _Hey"_ I whisper but they keep talking to each other not really listening to me.

" _Guys she is waking up."_ I hear someone saying closer to me. _"Call a doctor._ " I think that's Hanna's voice.

" _How are you feeling?"_ Hanna asks me. And then someone else is close to me.

" _Hey pretty girl."_ I hear Lauren's voice.

" _Hey"_ I say back, trying to smile at her but everything hurts.

After that, some doctors get close to me and I want to know who else was in here. Who was fighting with Lauren?

I just don't have the energy to stay awake and I go back to sleep.

I sleep, and every time I wake up Lauren is there, sometimes holding my hand, sometimes sleeping on the chair next to me. I think I see Jason, and my dad too sometimes.

Sometimes I'm awake but for some reason I can't really open my eyes so it's just voices. I can recognize Hanna and Aria's voice but I can't do much so I go back to sleep.

I wake up again, I don't know what day it is or how many hours I've been sleeping but just like before, Lauren is there, sitting on a chair, sleeping. She looks so cute and even more beautiful with her hair down, even now that it's all messy.

I look at the ceiling and to my bed, I start remembering what happened, I remember those women hitting me and I touch my face, then I remember the stabbing and I grab my stomach. It still hurt and when I try to look at it I notice Lauren moving on the chair.

I look at her and she is awake.

" _Hey pretty girl."_ She says and walks to my bed.

" _Hey"_ I say and my voice cracks a little bit.

" _How are you feeling?"_ She asks and grabs my hand.

" _This doesn't look like the nurse station at Chester. Where are we?"_

" _At a Rosewood dad insisted we bring you here."_ She says. _"You are free."_

" _What?"_ I say trying to get up but failing.

" _Don't. You can't get up until the doctor says it."_ She says smiling. _"You've been asleep for two weeks Ali. I found the girl who saw you before you put on the wig and glasses and the D.A. dropped the charges on you and Hanna. I'm sorry you missed all the action."_ She says and leans in and gives me a little kiss.

From the other corner of the room I hear someone coughing. I stop kissing Lauren and turn my head and Emily it's sitting on the corner looking at me and Lauren.

" _Emily."_ I say.

" _Aren't you suppose to call the doctor when she wakes up?"_ She says not really talking to me but to Lauren.

" _I guess you can go and do that now."_ Lauren answers without looking at her. Her eyes glued at me.

Emily just rolls her eyes and gets up.

" _I don't like that girl."_ Lauren tells me. _"She thinks she knows everything when I was the person who got you out."_

" _The doctor is here."_ Emily says and she stays at a corner of the room with her hands crossed on her chest.

The doctor gets in and checks on me. I'm getting better and I ask when will I leave and the doctor say a couple more days in here it's all I need.

Lauren has to go to work, so she says goodbye even tho she doesn't want to go. But she's happy that I'm awake and doing better. She promise to come back when she gets out of Chester.

After the doctors, nurses and Lauren leave I stay alone with Emily. She is sitting in the same corner she was before, not really talking which is freaking me out to be honest.

" _Don't you have class today?"_ I ask.

" _I have to wait for Hanna to get here so she can stay with you."_

" _That's not necessary."_ I say trying to sit again but I can't. _"Can you help me getting the bed up?"_ I say and she does what I ask and returns to the corner.

" _We agreed on 24/7 watch while you are at the hospital."_ She says.

" _I'm awake now, I can take care of myself, Emily."_ I say. _"You can go."_

" _I'm not going anywhere, so stop saying that."_ She says a little angry.

" _Are you mad?"_ I ask.

" _No."_ She says. _"I just don't like your girlfriend."_

" _She's not my girlfriend."_ I say because I haven't talk about that with Lauren, I mean we just kissed twice.

" _She believes she is, so, I guess she would ask you eventually."_

" _What happened?"_ I ask ignoring her comment.

" _She found the witness. The D.A. drop the charges and while we were doing that some girls inside Chester hurt you. Your lawyers moved fast and made you a free woman so we can bring you here and not the county Hospital you were going to be send to. We were all really scared, I was really scared that you were going to die."_

" _I'm fine now."_ I tell her. _"-A did this, you know?"_

" _I had an idea."_ She answers me.

" _But you know what that girl told me while she was beating me?"_

" _What?"_ She ask.

" _Tell your girl to stop looking."_

" _Well I guess everyone knows about you and her."_ She says a little annoyed.

" _No. That means that A knew you guys were looking but he/she didn't knew you have found the girl. You guys were a step ahead this time."_ I say and she nods.

" _It wasn't worth it. You almost died._ " She says. _"You can't imagine what it felt like when I thought I was going to lose you again, this time for real."_

" _Sorry."_ I say not really knowing why I'm apologizing this time but doing it anyway.

" _You are not the one who needs to apologize."_ Emily says. _"We are. All of us, Me especially, I don't know why I did-"_

" _Don't do that Emily."_ I say and she gets up getting closer to me.

" _Alison please, I need to tell yo-"_

" _I don't need to hear it. You did what you thought it was right at the moment. It doesn't matter if it was right or not, for you it was and that's all that matters."_

" _I was wrong."_

" _It doesn't matter. You think, you all think the worse of me and I get it, as much as it hurts I need to stop thinking about all of you as friends, you guys weren't my friends I was a bully to all of you and you are never going to let that go, as much as I won't let this go either."_

" _Ali, please."_ She says with tears in her eyes.

" _Let's just keep working together to find out who A is and after that we can continue with our lives."_

" _You are mad, Ali. I understand but we are friends."_

" _No we're not Emily."_ I say with tears in my eyes too. _"Now, can you leave?"_

" _No. I can't and I don't want to either."_ She says getting back to her chair.

Time goes by and Emily just stays there. I try not to look at her but I know she is looking at me.

" _Can you stop that?"_ I say without looking at her.

" _She thinks she knows you better than I do."_ She says.

" _What?"_

" _No one knows you better than I do."_ She says. And I laugh. It's more a nervous laugh but I do it anyways. _"Laugh all you want Ali, but you know it's true. She knows you for a month, and you have been asleep for the past 2 weeks, she can't know you like I do, I don't care if she is a genius."_

" _It's not about how much time she knows me."_

" _Don't lie to me. You don't believe she knows you."_

" _It doesn't matter, Emily. I don't even know myself sometimes. But she understands me and she believes me,"_

" _I don't care how good she is."_ Emily says standing up and getting close to me. She puts a hand on the side of my head. _"But you and I, we are endgame and I'm tire to ignore that."_ She says and all I can do it's look at her, her brown eyes piercing through mine I stay like that and she leans and kiss me. And I in my head I want to stop her but I can't.

So I let her kiss me. Her lips are so soft and they fit perfect with mine. When I'm about to deep into the kiss I hear the door opened and we both stop.

" _Hey Ali… Oh, I'm sorry I didn't knew you guys were busy, I'll get back later."_

" _We are not busy Hanna, come on in."_ I say and Emily just steps back.

" _Are you sure?"_ She says looking at both of us.

" _Yes."_ I say. _"Was that?"_

" _This is for you."_ She says handing me a big balloon and a get well card.

" _Thank you."_ I say smiling.

" _The other girls are coming to. We kind of need to talk. Em, can you go get some coffee before they get here?"_ Hanna says to Emily and she does what Hanna tell hers.

When she is gone Hanna starts questioning me. _"So? What does that means?"_

" _Nothing."_

" _Come on, Ali."_

" _Hanna, please let's not do this right now, ok?"_

The other girls get to my room and they say how sorry they are, I just tell them I don't want to hear it.

" _Well you need to."_ Spencer says. _"We were wrong but if we want to find out who 'A' really is we need to work together and that means no more secrets."_

" _Ali, we need you with us."_ Aria says.

" _You don't, and I can't promise you I will tell you everything because there are things I shouldn't even know. So, I'm sorry but I can't. But that doesn't mean I'm working against you, since this all started I never worked against you and you all need to remember that."_

" _You are mad, Ali. We understand that and we are going to respect the fact that you can't tell us everything."_ Hanna says but gets interrupted by Spencer.

" _I don't respect that."_ Spencer says.

" _Spencer, please."_ Emily tells her.

" _No! You need to tell us so we can finally find out who A is."_

" _Spencer, you need to understand that I wish I could tell you but I can't, because if I do someone may die."_

We all stay in silent for a while until Hanna speaks out.

" _We need to go to the police."_

" _Excuse me?"_ Spencer says. _"And tell them what?"_

" _The truth?"_ Emily says.

" _We can tell them that A is back, a different A, not Mona."_ Aria is the one who speaks now. _"We can try, tell them what we know."_

" _Including New York?"_ I say. _"You need to understand that if we do that, somehow what happened on New York will be uncovered too."_

" _We don't know that."_ Emily says trying to make Aria feel better.

" _She is right."_ Spencer says. _"We need to understand that whatever we say, all the things that we have done, good or bad will come out too."_

" _We can't keep doing this; trying to find out who this monster is by ourselves it hadn't got us anywhere."_ Hanna speaks again. _"We were in jail because of it and we got out on a technicality."_

" _We don't have much time, but we can at least think about it. If we do this, we all have to agree. Otherwise we don't do it."_ Emily says and we all nod.

I know it's not much and I know I didn't say I forgive them, but been part of the group feels great. I know I'm an outsider now but at least they are trying. I just don't think I'm ready to try too.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 8**_

 _Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! One more is coming in 24h so please review so I know you guys want more :)_

* * *

 _"Ali, come on, you can't lift heavy things yet."_ Lauren tells me.

 _"This bag only has my jacket in it."_

 _"I don't care; the doctor said no heavy lifting."_ Lauren says and grabs my bag.

It's been 4 days since I woke up and now I'm getting back home, the doctor said that I will be out in two but he suggested two more days and my dad agreed.

 _"How can you get so many days off?"_ I ask her and she helps me with the stairs on my porch.

 _"I actually quit my job yesterday."_

 _"What? Why did you did that? You love your job."_ I ask.

 _"I do. But I feel I can't help too many people there."_ She says. _"Where are the keys?"_ She asks. My dad couldn't get out of work to bring me home from the hospital. But Lauren offered and since I didn't want to comeback with Jason, she helped me.

I give her the keys and we get inside. _"Home, sweet home."_ I say in a sarcastic tone.

 _"It's better than Chester."_ She says. _"You have a piano. Do you play?"_

 _"I used to, when I was a kid, I can't remember why I stopped."_

 _"There's a lot of things you don't remember from your childhood, isn't it?"_

 _"Apparently."_ I answer walking to my couch and sitting. _"You can sit too."_ I say when she doesn't follow me.

 _"Have you ever considered hypnotherapy? It can help you out remember important things and discover a lot more about you."_ She says.

 _"No, thank you."_ I say smiling. _"If there are things I don't remember it's because I don't want to, so they better stay there."_

 _"It would help you."_ She repeats. _"I can do it if you want to."_

 _"I'm sorry but I don't think that's a good idea."_ I insist.

 _"At least think about it. When I was helping the girls, I think this is bigger than the 5 of you. But somehow you and Spencer are the ones more connected to all of this secrets. Maybe you have a lot of the answer inside that beautiful head of yours, but you don't know where or what to look for."_

 _"You think so?"_

 _"I really do._ " She says and takes my hand in hers. _"Think about it, ok?"_

 _"Ok."_ I say because I do think this is bigger than us, but I'm not sure I want to dig inside my head to find out.

 _"You want me to make you lunch?"_ Laura ask me after a while.

 _"I don't think there would be anything to make in my kitchen."_

 _"Then, I'll go out and bring you something so we can eat."_ She says.

 _"Can we go together?"_ I ask and she nods.

We eat at a small dinner in Rosewood. I wasn't feeling too good to go anywhere else so Lauren agreed to have lunch there.

A lot of people knew who I was before everything happened but now it seems like every single person in Rosewood knows who I am. Some people still belive I killed Mona. Others just watch me and I can't tell how they feel about me.

 _"Miss DiLaurentis. May I have a word with you?"_ I hear a man ask me. I think he is a reporter.

 _"No."_ I say and I try to walk in the opposite direction. Lauren is inside the restaurant paying for lunch and I decided to wait for her outside. I needed fresh air. It's weird but I don't feel good when I'm on small places.

 _"People still thinks you killed Ms. Vanderwall. What are you comments about that?"_ I hear the guy ask me and he tries to put his recorder near my mouth. I keep walking and reaching for my phone to tell Lauren what is happening and why I'm not outside the restaurant like I told her I would be.

 _"Don't you have anything to say?"_ He asks again but I'm not going to answer anything. My dad has told me not to say anything to the press.

 _"I have something to say."_ I hear a familiar voice next to me. When I look up from my phone there is Emily. All I do at that moment is to stand behind her, knowing that anything bad would happen to me if she is here.

 _"I don't really need to talk to you."_ The guy says. _"But I would love to talk to Ms. Dilaurentis. If you want people to know your truth, give me a call."_ He says and hands me a card. I don't take it, but Emily does.

 _"Good. Now I know your name so I can sue you for harassing my friend."_ The guy just smile and walks away.

 _"Are you ok?"_ Emily ask me turning around to look at me.

 _"Yeah, I'm fine."_ I say while I return to text Laura.

 _"Why are you alone?"_ She asks again.

 _"I'm not. Lauren is with me."_ I say, finally looking at her. _"Lauren over here!"_ I say when I see her.

 _"What part of 24/7 you do not understand 'smart girl'"_ Emily says to Lauren in a really bitchy tone, using air quotes to emphasized those last words.

 _"I'm sorry. Are you ok, Ali? What happened?"_ She says reaching for my arm stroking it. _"You are shaking."_ Lauren says and I realize I am. She takes off her jacket and put it around me, even though I'm wearing one too.

 _"Nothing. I'm fine."_ I answer her. _"It was a reporter asking me questions."_

 _"I'm sorry it took me too long in there."_

 _"It's ok."_ I answer her giving her a weak smile _"Let's just go home, ok?"_ I say and she nods.

 _"Do you want this?"_ I hear Emily ask me. When I look down, she is handing me the reporter's card. I just shake my head no. And she throw the card into a dumpster.

 _"Thank you, Em."_

 _"No problem."_ She says smiling back at me. _"I'll go later to your house, ok?"_

 _"I'm staying with her until her dad comes home today."_ Lauren says.

 _"I know."_ Emily answers without looking at her. _"I'll be there when his dad gets home."_

 _"There's no need for two people to keep watch."_ Laura says.

 _"This whole thing about keeping an eye on me 24/7 it's not necessary guys."_ I say.

 _"It is."_ They both say at the same time.

 _"'A' must be really mad that we got you out of that place, so we are not risking it again."_ Emily says. _"Well, I have to go, I'll see you later, Ali."_

 _"Bye. And thank you again."_

After that Lauren and I get to my house and we talk about why she quit her job and what would she do now. She says that she is thinking about opening her own office, but that she really likes helping people that doesn't have too much resource to pay for a therapy session. So she is going to take a week or two to actually decide what to do. She wants to consider everything.

 _"I don't think I have asked you this before, but where do you live?"_

 _"Well, right now I'm staying at a hotel here in Rosewood, I lived on Los Angeles before."_

 _"Are you planning on moving to Rosewood?"_ I ask.

 _"I don't know yet."_ She says smiling at me. We are sitting on my living room right now just talking. I'm lying on my big couch and she is sitting on the small one across.

 _"You don't know yet?"_ I ask smiling at her.

 _"Well it depends"_ she says standing up and getting closer to me. I move a little bit leaving her room for her to sit with me.

 _"On what?"_ I say flirting with her. She leans in a give me a small kiss. Too small for me so I cup her face and give her another kiss. A much longer one. I deepened the kiss and when I brush my thong to her bottom lip she gives me access and it feels amazing.

Our thongs dance together for a little while. After a few minutes of kissing we both stop to get air.

 _"I think I have decided to stay."_ She tells me smiling.

 _"Good. Because I've been told I need therapy."_ I tell her putting my arms around her neck.

 _"Really?"_ She ask playfully.

 _"Yeah."_ I say and she leans in again and we kiss. I love the way her lips fit perfectly in mine.

I haven't told her about my kiss with Emily and I'm not sure if I should. We are not in a relationship so technically I haven't cheating on her, but still I feel a little guilty.

It's around 6pm when Jason gets home. My dad it's going to be working a little late tonight but he send Jason in so Lauren can go home.

I walk her to her car. Jason is a little nervous about me been outside by myself. But I tell him I will get in as soon as Lauren goes.

 _"Thank you for today._ " I tell her.

 _"Sure."_ She says. _"Can I ask you something?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Those kisses. Do they mean something?"_ She says holding my hand. _"I know that you probably don't want any romantic relationships right now. I understand, but I just want to know if maybe in a future we can be something more you know?"_

 _"Everything has happened so fast between us that sometimes I'm overwhelmed, but I like hang out with you."_

 _"I like hang out with you too."_ She says smiling. " _So. Do you think we can go out for a date?"_

 _"I think that would be great."_

 _"Awesome. Well today is Tuesday and I need to arrange some things tomorrow so, maybe we can go out this Friday?"_

 _"You are not coming until Friday?"_ I say a little disappointed.

 _"I have to fly back to LA and deal with some work related things so I'm not going to be able to come back until that day, but I'm all yours on Friday night."_ She tells me rubbing her thumb on the back of my hand.

 _"Well then we have a date."_ I tell her and she gets close to me and gives an small peck.

 _"Don't forget to take your medicine, ok?"_

 _"Ok, Doc."_ I tell her.

 _"Ok, go inside so I can go."_

 _"Seriously?"_ I ask in disbelief.

 _"Yes. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. It's enough with what happened today, I don't want Emily to have more reasons to believe she is better than me."_

 _"You and Emily need to stop fighting."_

 _"She is the one who started everything."_ She says while she walks to her car. _"Now, please Ali, get inside, ok?"_

 _"Ok, ok. I'm going."_

 _"Call me if you need anything ok? It doesn't matter the time and think about what I told you, ok?"_

 _"I will. Thank you."_

 _"My pleasure beautiful girl."_

After that I get in to my house and Jason is sitting on the couch.

 _"You really like her don't you?"_ He asks me.

 _"Why?"_

 _"It's been a long time since I see you smile like that."_ He says looking at me with a sad smile.

 _"I'm going to my room."_ I say and leave him there. Jason and I have never talk about how we feel about anything, and I'm not going to start now.

An hour later a hear someone knocking on my door. I stop writing on my journal and I go open the door since it was lock.

 _"Hi."_ Emily says to me a little too excited.

 _"Emily, Jason is downstairs, I really don't need any more people watching over me."_

 _"I wanted to talk to you actually."_ She says and ask me if she can come in. I let her do it and then I go and sit on my bed.

 _"Where's Pepe?"_ She ask.

 _"He was at the vet today, he is coming tomorrow."_

 _"Great."_ She says and sits on the edge of my bed.

 _"Is that all?"_ I ask her after a couple of minutes.

 _"No. Of course not."_ She answers me. _"I wanted to talk about what happened in the hospital. About our kiss."_

 _"We have nothing to talk about."_ I answer her.

 _"Really? Ali I though-"_

 _"You though what? That I forgot everything that you did Emily?"_ I ask her more irritated that I should.

 _"No, but I though we can work things out."_ She says almost begging me. _"Please, Ali."_

 _"Why you did it?"_ I ask her and she stands up from my bed and cross her arms around her chest.

 _"We thought you were 'A'"_

 _"So, that's why you tried to plant evidence against me?"_ I tell her and apparently Hanna didn't told her I knew because she is shocked when I ask her that.

 _"How did you know?"_ She asks me ashamed of what she did.

 _"'A' send me a lovely picture of you and Spencer."_ I answer. _"What did you expected?"_

 _"I'm sorry, Ali. I don't know what was I thinking, and believe me I feel awful for what I did to you, I guess it was easy for me to believe you were bad than to believe that you have really changed."_

 _"I don't care what it was, I would never do something like that to you, not now, not two years ago, not ever, Emily."_

 _"I know. I'm really sorry. I don't even know what to say anymore."_

 _"You don't have to say anything Emily. But you know how hard it is for me to trust people, and after that I don't think I be able to trust you again."_

 _"Ali please."_

 _"You need to leave."_ I tell her and I can see the tears in her eyes are rolling down her cheeks. _"Now."_

 _"Ali…"_

 _"Get out, Emily."_ I tell her and I go to the door to open it.

 _"I'm sorry."_ She says looking at me before stepping out of my room. I just look at her and I know that at this moment I can't forgive her and like I say, I don't think I will ever trust her again.

 _"I'm sorry too."_ I say and close the door on her.

I go back to my bed and cry for everything that has happen lately. I still hear her behind my door but after a few minutes I hear her footstep and she is out of my house.

At some point in the night I stop crying but I can't get Emily out of my head. I take my medicine and finally I fall sleep.

* * *

 _Like I promise there's going to be a new chapter in 24 hours so please leave a review so I know you guys are still reading. Thank you!_


	8. Chapter 8

_As I promise, here's chapter 8. I have almost all the first part for this story already done so if you want more just leave a review so Ii know you guys are reading. Maybe share the story with some friends. I don't know. Thank you for all your support! You can follow me on twitter JuliDG_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

The days goes by and it's hard for me to leave my house. There's always a reporter near me trying to ask me about Mona or they just want to get me mad and get me to say something wrong so they can have something new for the news.

I talked to Spencer over the phone and told her that I don't needed a 24/7 guard dog with me, and after a fight she told me she was going to talk to the girls about it.

I haven't talked to Emily after that day in my room. She keeps calling me and sending me texts but I don't answer her calls and I delete the messages without reading them.

Like I say to Hanna, it's hard for me to understand why Emily did something like that. I mean I get why Spencer did it. It doesn't make it ok, but I don't care what Spencer does or if she believes in me or not.

But the day I saw the pictures of Emily trying to plant evidence against me, that day I knew how much she had changed. And I don't know if I will ever be ready to forgive her for what she did, and even if I do, I will never trust her again.

I'm on my kitchen trying to organize the things inside. I haven't go to school again but I don't think I can. I'm very far behind and they practically told my dad it was a waste of time if I came back. So my dad has decided to home school me for the next year and until I can graduate. I don't think it's a good idea but I can't fight with him because he is right. There's a lot of people out there trying to hurt me so it's safe for me being home.

Since I need the break anyways I don't fight with him. Lauren also thinks it's a good idea and she says if I work really hard I can go to college the following year.

It's kinda sad I won't get to graduate this year with the girl. We always talked about it and we even made a promise about what we'll do the day we finish senior year.

But that's not going to happen because I won't graduate this year and mostly because we are no longer friends. Now they tolerated me as much as I tolerate them. But I honestly hope that after high school they can find a life and when they are gone –A won't go after them again.

My dad is also talking about leaving Rosewood and sell the house we lived in for so long. Start over someplace else and don't look back.

I wish I could and sometimes I think I can but then I remember about –A and I can't think about having a future.

Ever since I got out of the hospital I haven't received any treats from –A which is a surprise to be honest, because I thought someone will try to kill me after I got out, but nothing. Not a text, not a note, nothing.

I send a text to Hanna and she says she hasn't heard anything from –A either, which means he/she is planning something big.

Since I don't have much to do, I decide to go grocery shopping because we don't even have coffee in my house, so this morning my dad let me some money to go to the store.

He made me promise I would be extra careful and I intent to be.

I'm buying a lot of stuff we need and I get a call from Lauren. She is been calling me during her trip to LA and she says she is back tomorrow but that she has to go to Chester first and then at 7 she'll pick me up to go to our date.

I tell her that I want to pick her up and see where she is staying and she agrees with me so our date plans are ready.

When I realize that I'm actually going to a date with someone I remember that I better go buy some new clothes because I want to look good for my date.

I finish shopping at the grocery store and I call Hanna and ask her if she can help me out to buy something and she practically screams at me because she loves to shop and she needed an excuse to go to the mall.

So, today is Friday and Hanna and I are going to the mall to try and buy some things from my date tonight.

 _"I love first dates."_ She tells me.

 _"Yeah, me too. It's been too long since I have one though."_ I tell her while we arrive at the mall. We decided to meet there.

 _"I honestly don't think she would care what you wear anyways."_ She tells me.

 _"How so?"_ I ask while we watch some windows on the mall.

 _"She has seen you in that awful orange jumpsuit and with a hospital gown and she still asked you out on a date so I guess she is not really picky, you know?"_ She tells me and I just laugh a little bit. I forgot how funny Hanna is.

 _"Well it doesn't matter, I want to look good tonight."_ I tell her and I stop to watch a yellow shirt. _"What do you think about this one?"_ I ask Hanna about a yellow shirt.

 _"Really?"_ She says. _"Doesn't that top look like the one you were wearing the night you disappear?"_

 _"No!"_ I say a little too loud and some people turn to look at me and Hanna. _"Not all yellow tops are the same."_ I say but I put the shirt back in it's place and Hanna smiles when I do it.

We spend the rest of the day shopping and talking about nothing and I have to say I love hanging out with Hanna without thinking about –A or anything else. Just two girls shopping.

We have lunch after we finish shopping and after been talking nonstop for almost all day long, Hanna is quite, which is unsettling.

 _"Is everything ok?"_ I ask her and she shows me her phone. She has a text from Emily asking her what is she doing and if she can go to her house to talk. _"Well, we already finished shopping so you can go to help your friend out."_

 _"That's not why I showed you the text, Ali."_ Hanna answers me. _"She is been a mess after you told her about the picture."_

 _"I don't want to know."_ I tell her and I ask the waiter to give me the check.

 _"I know you really like Lauren and she is a cool girl but, don't you think you need to try to forgive Emily before you can move on from her?"_

 _"I think you are mistaking me with somebody else."_ I tell her. _"Emily and I are not Spencer and Toby or Aria and Ezra, or even you and Caleb, you guys have a relationship, if you guys broke up you do need to move on from each other before you can start something else with someone new. Emily and I have never been a couple."_

 _"I know that technically you weren't but, come on Ali. You had feelings from her and even though you were dead, Emily never stopped having feelings for you."_

 _"I don't want to talk about this, Hanna."_ I tell her. _"Thank you for helping me out. If you don't want to tell anybody that we hang out today you can totally lie, I won't say anything."_

 _"Now you are just been ridiculous."_ Hanna tells me. _"I get that you don't like to open up to people but if you really care about Lauren then you need to be honest with her and with you."_

 _"I am been honest with me. I don't want to be anywhere near Emily. I don't trust her and I will never trust her again, Hanna."_ I say to her a little bit angry because she won't drop this.

 _"Trust is something you build not something you get."_

 _"Stop, ok?_ " I tell her while we go walking to my car. _"Emily and I are so different now, and everything it's so complicated with her."_

 _"Do you still have feelings for her?"_

 _"I don't know."_ I tell her honestly because I really don't know. _"We never had the chance to actually talk about it before everything went to hell."_

 _"Then just talk about it, put aside the fact that you don't trust her right now and she will put aside the fact that she lived for 2 years thinking you were dead. Trust me you both need to talk, and if after that you feel like you can't make it work at least as a friend then you can really move on and have closure, you know?"_

 _"I guess you are right."_ I say to her. _"But that's not going to happen any time soon."_

 _"Take your time."_ She tells me and hugs me saying goodbye. _"But not too long, I can't stand seeing Emily crying so much, and I guess you cried a lot too."_

 _"Thank you."_ It's really the only thing I can say to Hanna. _"For everything."_

 _"Anytime"_ She says smiling. _"Have fun tonight."_

 _"Thanks."_

After that I wait for Hanna to get to her car and drive away. I put everything we bought on the trunk and then I get into my car. I put on my sit bell and put the keys on the ignition. When I go to fix the mirror a black hoodie person it's in the back seat.

I don't even have time to scream or to get out of my car when I get hit in the back of my head and then everything turns black.

* * *

 _Cliffhanger guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me tell you the next few chapters are going to deal with Charles. In my suprise a lot of what I wrote actually matches the show so it's really fun now that Ii'm editing the story to see I did got some things write about it. Anyways guys. Thank you and don't forget to leave a review._


	9. Chapter 9

_Short update because I won't be able to post until thursday because here in Perú we are celebrating Independence day on July 28 and July 29 so I'm not going to be home to update._

 _This chapter is the first one I write from Emily's P.O.V. I hope you liked it and please leave a review if you do._

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Emily's P.O.V.**

" _Hello, Emily?"_ It's a little bit over 10 pm and Hanna and I are watching a movie in her house when I get a call from the last person I will think would call. " _It's Lauren, Ali's friend."_

" _I know who you are, why are calling me?"_ I ask and Hanna turns to look at me and ask me who it is, I whisper Lauren's name to Hanna and she is as confused as I am.

" _It's about Ali."_ She tells me and she sounds worried. " _Is she with you?"_

I get up of the couch because now I'm worried. Hanna told me Alison and Lauren were on a date tonight, so why would she ask me about her?

" _Of course not, she is supposed to be with you."_ I tell her and Hanna is standing next to me with a worried look on her face.

" _She was supposed to meet me tonight at 7 at my hotel but she never showed up."_ She says. " _I've been calling her but her phone is off and her dad and Jason haven't seen her since she went shopping with Hanna."_

" _What?!"_ I scream to my phone.

" _I know, I'm worried too, her dad is on his way to the police but he asked me to call you guys to see if she was with you."_

" _She is not with us, I don't think she is with Spencer or Aria either. Something happened to her."_

" _It's –A, right?"_

" _I'm afraid it is."_

I tell Lauren she needs to come to Hanna's house and I call Spencer and Aria. A few minutes later they all arrive. Toby, Caleb and Ezra come by too.

Hanna was the last person who saw Ali today but she didn't saw anything out of the ordinary.

Caleb decides to hack into the mall's security cameras and after around 20 minutes he does and we can see a black hoodie person get into Ali's car before she returned with Hanna. We then see them both Ali and Hanna talking and after Hanna leaves Ali gets into her car. We can't see what happened inside but after a few minutes the black hoodie person takes Ali out of her car and puts her on the trunk and then drives away.

There was no one in the parking lot, no one that could see what was happening and help Alison. We all remained silent while watching the video. Nobody can tell if Ali was dead when she was put on the trunk of the car or if she was hurt.

Lauren has tears rolling out of her eyes and I think I can't breathe. I knew it was a bad idea to stop the 24/7 watch but I let my feelings for Alison to blind me and believe that she wasn't in trouble again.

Aria gets close to Lauren and tries to tell her that we will get Ali back, that she would be ok and I can't hear anything else, I leave Hanna's kitchen, because I really can't breathe with so many people inside. I need fresh air.

I open the front door and get out, once I do my phone starts buzzing I put it out of my pocket and is a message from –A.

' **One down, four more to go.' –A**

Tears start rolling out of my eyes because this can't be happening again. Not to Alison, not to me. I can't lose her again. And I blame myself for what is happening, because when Alison disappeared 2 years ago I always said that if she returned safe to me I will tell her how I felt about her, and I had the chance, I had a second chance to do it and I let my insecurities push her away from me.

And now she is gone again and I feel this time I won't make it.

I'm so lost in my thoughts than I didn't hear Hanna come next to me. She is hugging me and I cry because I don't know what else to do. Hanna and the others have received the same text and they are all in panic.

" _We need to get back inside, Em."_ Hanna says. " _We need to find, Ali."_

" _She is dead, Hanna."_ I tell her and more tears fall from my eyes.

" _We don't know that yet. We can't believe everything that bitch says, ok?"_

After a few minutes I tell Hanna I need to wash my face before going back to the room. She agrees with me.

I'm in Hanna's bathroom and I receive another message from 'A'

' **You want her back? Go to the kissing rock alone in 20 minutes and maybe I tell you if I already killed her or not. –A**

My heart is beating up so fast right now, because there's a small possibility that Ali is still alive and I will do whatever I can to bring her home with me.

I get down and I know I have to go but no one has to follow me. I'm not going to put Ali's life in danger.

Lauren is talking about going to the police and finally tell them what is happening. Hanna and Aria agreed on doing it but Spencer doesn't think it's a good idea.

They are arguing so I get down really slowly and make my way out of the house without they noticing.

I run as fast as I can to the kissing rock. I hate the fact that A knows what this place means to me and to Alison.

After a few minutes I arrive to the place. Is dark so I take off my phone so I can see something.

I turn around when I hear a noise and when I turn back again standing in front of me is a person in a black hoodie. Just when I'm about to punch him or she I feel a someone hitting me in the back of my head and everything turns black.

' **2 down, 3 more to go.' –A**

* * *

 _I know it's really short but it was either this or not posting at all so I hope you understand and maybe leave a review. If you want you can follow me on twitter JuliDG_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys! So here's part 10, it's a short one but I'll post another chapter in less than 24h. So, please leave me a review and tell me what do you guys think of the story so far._

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

My body feels tense, like I can't move. My eyes feel so heavy and maybe it's not a good idea to open them.

I stay like that, lying on the floor because I don't think I can do anything else. Then the memories of what happened make me open my eyes but I have to close them again because the place I'm in it's too bright.

I blink a lot of time to let my eyes adjust to the light and when I do I can see I'm lying on a floor but one of my hands is chain to the wall. I sit down and look around. I'm in a big white room. There's a white wall behind me and another in front on me with a sealed door, the walls on my right and left are made of transparent glass. There's a big white light above and it look like the ones they use at hospitals.

On my right side, curled up it's a girl, dressed in white pants and shirt. Her hair is black but I can't see who she is. We both have the same outfit.

I turn to my left and there's another room, just like the one I'm in it. When I realize, lying on a hospital bed in the center of the other room and dressed in white is Alison.

I push myself up but I can't move too far because of the chain. I put my hands on the glass and I scream Alison's name over and over, but she doesn't respond. She is still asleep.

" _She can't hear you, you know?_ " I hear a familiar voice. I turn around and the girl who was in the other corner it's not other than Mona.

" _Mona?"_ I say and she stands up. She is not wearing any chains and she can walk freely.

" _This is a sound proof glass. It doesn't matter how loud you scream, Alison it's not going to hear you."_ She tells me.

" _Where are we?"_

" _Who knows where exactly this is. It honestly looks like a bunker to me, but I can't remember any abandoned bunkers near Rosewood."_

" _Is this –A's lair?"_

" _I think so."_

" _We need to get out of here."_ I tell her.

" _Don't you think I have tried?"_ She says and goes to the center of the room.

" _We need to get to Alison."_ I tell her. " _Is she alive?"_

" _Oh she is alive, trust me."_ Mona says. " _We won't be able to get to her or to get out of here. We are going to die in this place."_

I can't believe this is Mona talking to me. She was a bitch for what she did to us but I know one thing. Mona is a fighter, she won't just give up that easily. So I guess whatever happened to her in here has shaken her up too much.

I can see she is a little bit more skinny than what she was before she 'died' and she has big black bags under her eyes. She looks really tired.

After a few minutes a notice that Ali is no longer alone in the other side of the room she is in.

There is a girl inside with her and when I look at her I notice she is wearing a mask. A mask of my face, just like those ones A has of Ali's face. She is also in white standing next to Ali with a tray on her hands and looking directly at me.

After a few seconds she leaves the tray next to a small table near Alison's bed and she puts out a syringe with something in it. She grabs Ali's arm and injects her with whatever it is on it..

" _I don't want to watch this again."_ Mona says and goes back to her corner of the room and sits there with her head between her legs and arms.

" _What is she doing? Have she done this before to her?"_

" _Believe me Emily you don't want to see what's going to happen next, go back to your corner and pretend you are not here."_

" _What is she doing to her?"_ I ask Mona but when I turn to look at Ali again she is shaking on her bed and the person standing next to her is now looking at her and Ali is looking back at it.

" _Ali!"_ I scream again but she doesn't turn to look at me. I bang the glass with my free hand but nothing, Ali is just looking at the person, moving her feets against the mattress like her entire body is on fire.

I scream her name over and over and over again but nothing happen.

Tears start streaming down my face when I see her whole body jump from the bed. She is having a seizure.

At that moment, a loud speaker turns on the room I'm sharing with Mona and I can hear the screams Alison is making on the other room.

This is the worst thing that can happen. Hearing her scream out of pain. Not forming words, just screaming our of pain.

The girl next to her just keeps looking at her. I can't believe someone could just stand there and watch someone in so much pain and not do anything about it.

I cry because I can't do anything to help her. And her crying it's the worst thing I have ever heard in my life.

After a few seconds, that felt like hours. Ali's body stop shaking but her eyes are still glued to the person next to her.

" _Why are you doing this to me, Emily?"_ I hear her saying over the speakers. " _I love you. Why are you doing this?"_

" _Do you get it now?"_ Mona says.

" _She thinks it's me doing that to her?"_ I ask her without taking my eyes off Ali.

" _She is being doing that to Alison since she arrived here."_

" _How long is she been in there?"_

" _I don't even know what day it is anymore. Those lights never go off so I have lost track of the time by now."_ Mona tells me. " _But I have had 2 meals since she is been here. So maybe 2 days maybe more, I don't know."_

" _I can't believe this."_ I say.

Ali is still awake and she is looking everywhere now but not to me.

The speakers are now off and the person standing next to Ali moves away and leaves her alone.

" _Why isn't she looking over here?"_ I ask turning to Mona.

" _She is not really looking anywhere right now. She is drugged."_ Mona answers me. " _That thing that they inject her makes you hallucinate."_

" _Have they done that to you?"_

" _Yes. One time. But I guess they needed me sane so I can tell them what I knew about Alison and you guys."_

" _Do you know who they are? Who is behind all of this?"_

" _No. I don't. They wear masks every time they were around me. But there's only two people, I think. That girl and a man."_

" _Yeah we saw him on the video, when Ali got kidnaped."_

After a while Ali finally goes back to sleep she looks so broken. Her hands are tied to the bed and I can see red marks in her arm. Her lips are broken and she has blood on them.

What most people always think is that she is strong, like nothing can get to her. Like she is invincible. But we always forget that she is only 17 years old. And she is been living hidden for the past 2 years because someone wanted to kill her.

I hate the fact that I'm so close to her a yet so far.

I fall to the floor but I'm next to the glass wall looking at Alison and I'm crying because I can't do anything to help her.

I must fell asleep after crying so much. When I wake up Mona is sitting next to me.

" _You should eat."_ She tells me and hands me a piece of old bread.

" _I'm not hungry."_ I tell her. I look back at Alison and now there are some other machines next to her. " _What are those?"_

" _Electroshock therapy"_ Mona says.

"What?!" I say standing up.

" _It's like they are brainwashing her or something."_ Mona says still sitting on the floor. " _I hated her so much for what she did to me, but I can't stand what they are doing to her."_

The machines stay there but nobody gets into her room.

After a long time the room starts to get filled by a smoke. " _They got another one of your friends"_ Mona tells me before the smoke fills the room and we both fall asleep by it.

* * *

 _Short update but I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think of what is happening to Ali and who do you think is the girl wearing Emily's mask._

 _You can follow me on twitter JuliDG I also do reaction videos for PLL you can find me on youtube my channel's url is youtube dot com /c/JuliDG Just put everything together and replace the word dot for an actual dot :) lol_


	11. Chapter 11

_Enjoy..._

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"Wake up!" I feel someone screaming near me and I want to open my eyes. _"Wake up, lil sis! Wake up!"_

 _"I think we gave her too much last time."_ It's the voice of a girl I hardly recognize.

 _"Leave her alone!"_

That's definitely Emily's voice. But when I hear it my entire body starts shaking. Her voice pierce through my body like knifes and I hear myself screaming at the top of my lungs.

 _"Look! It worked!_ " A man's voice says and I can tell he is happy about something.

 _"If I can't be happy neither can you, sis."_ he whispers to me.

My eyes feel so heavy right now, but I have to open them, I have to know who is talking to me.

When I open my eyes he is standing next to me but I can't recognize him. He looks a lot like Jason.

 _"Welcome home, little sis."_ I hear him saying. But when I look at him I notice he is not Jason, but he looks a lot like him. He is tall, blonde hair and blue eyes just like mine. _"You are a little confused aren't you?"_

 _"Who are you?"_ I say focusing my eyes on this guy.

 _"It's me! Your brother! Big brother actually!"_ He says opening his arms. He is wearing a black hoodie, black pants and a black t-shirt. He's also wearing leather black gloves.

He comes a lot closer to me and I realize my hands and legs are tied up in a wooden plan that allows me to be in a vertical position. I also have a strap around my stomach holding me in place.

I look around and all my friends are there. Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Emily and also Mona. They all are chained on to the wall in front of me and they are all dress in white. They are as scared as I am.

 _"You still don't remember me, sis?"_ The guy says.

 _"I don't know you."_

 _"You know what? I think it's time for you to remember."_ He says and a blonde girl comes close and gives him a syringe. _"You do it."_ He instructs the girl and she comes closer to me.

 _"No, please. Don't do this again. Please."_ I beg but she doesn't listen to me and injects something into my arm.

 _"Not too much, I want her somehow aware of what's about to happen."_

 _"Stop it!"_ I hear Hanna yelling but the girl doesn't stop and I quickly feel a little dizzy and the faces in front of me start to distort.

 _"Come on, guys. You all at some point wanted her to suffer. I'm giving that to you, right?"_ I hear him saying. Even tho I feel like I might pass out I can't close my eyes.

 _"Don't you even try to blame this on us."_ Now is Spencer talking. I want to focus on her face but I can't.

 _"I'm blaming this on someone, but not on you guys. Alison is the one who has to pay for everything. It was her fault after all."_

 _"Alison?"_ I hear Emily's voice and again my body starts shaking up and my entire body it's in pain so I scream again.

 _"You need to stop doing that, Emily."_ Mona is talking now. _"They have done something to her using you. Her body and her mind think you are threat now. So, shut up."_

 _"Mona, Mona, Mona. Always so smart, always a step ahead everyone. You were such a good part of the team. It's sad you decided to take their side. I didn't wanted to kill you, but I will after tonight."_ He says and then goes and stands in front of me. _"You know what this is Alison? This is electrodes will help you remember me. " He says and starts laughing._

 _"You are going to kill her if you do that."_ Spencer yells at him.

 _"Don't you think I know that? They this to me when I was just a boy. And look at me. I turn out great."_ There's a sarcastic tone in his voice.

He starts putting something around my head and connects it to a machine next to me.

 _"Let's start easy."_ He says. _"I want this to last"_

 _"Open your mouth"_ The girl tells me and I don't want to do it but I find myself opening my mouth just as the girl asked me. She inserts an object in it and closes my mouth.

 _"This is going to hurt."_ The guy says. _"But i think you can take it."_ He adds and laugh. The other girl laughs with him.

 _"Ask her a question."_ The girl tells him.

 _"Let's start simple. What's my name?"_ He says and I hear the machine next to me starting to make a strong noise and then electricity hits the place I have the electrodes in my head and runs through my entire body.

One. Two...

I lose count and I don't know how long they shock me.

The girls are screaming. I don't know what they are saying. The electricity makes everything more confusing for me.

After a moment the shock stops but I still feel the electricity running through my body.

 _"Do you remember Jason running around the house playing with someone?"_ He ask and my mind travels back in time and I can see Jason running around the house and he is indeed playing with someone.

 _"What's my name, Alison?"_ He asks again and takes the object out of my mouth. _"Say it!"_

 _"Charles."_ I say and he claps his hands.

 _"Good job, Ali."_

My head is down and the only thing keeping me in place are the straps I have in my wrists, ankles and around my waist.

He is speaking but he is talking to the girls and I can't hear him.

I look up and I notice everyone looking at Charles and talking to him. I turn my head and I see Emily. She is the only one not looking at Charles. She is looking at me but when I look at her memories start playing in my head. She is part of the A team she was helping them hurt me.

 _"Liar!"_ I scream at her and she shakes her head. Not talking but crying. _"You help him do this to me!"_

 _"Oh yes she did, sis."_ Charles answers me and Emily just puts her face down. Shaking her head saying no, but I know she is lying.

 _"Don't believe anything he says Ali. Trust me"_ I hear Aria talking.

 _"I'm tired of this game. Bethany, put that thing on her mouth again. We are going full force this time."_

 _"Don't do this. You are going to kill her."_ Spencer tells him.

 _"That's exactly what I want to do."_ He says.

 _"After everything you did to get to her you are just going to kill her?"_ Spencer asks again. _"The world needs to know your story. Let her end up like the bad person and not you. At least for once."_

I knew Spencer never really liked me but this is beyond anything I expected from her.

 _"Tell us your story, Charles. What did that bitch did to you?"_

 _"I knew you were my friend Spencer. And that you would understand."_ He says going closer to her. _"You remember me right? From Radley?"_ He asks.

 _"Of course I do."_

 _"Spencer, what the hell are you doing?"_ Hanna is talking now. _"You are taking his side?"_

 _"You don't understand what that place is like, Hanna."_ She says. The effect of the drug in my body wearing off. _"Tell us Charles."_

 _"Bethany, give me the knife first."_ He says and the girl who is suppose to be in my grave does as he tells her. She hands him the knife and he comes closer to me and without saying anything he staves me. The knife is a lot longer that the one the inmates used on me. And it goes so deep in my stomach.

 _"Do you remember the story, Ali? The twin story? It's real but it was me who killed Courtney. Do you remember her? Courtney, your twin?"_ He pulls out the knife and blood starts streaming out my stomach. _"I just wanted to play with you and her but you told me she was mean and you told me it was a game. You said that the knife wasn't real and when I told you to say the truth about it you didn't. You got me locked out in that place when it was you who made me do it."_

I'm losing so much blood it's hard to stay awake.

I remember the story now. My entire life I thought it was a made up story that my mom told me to scare me but it was real. I remember Courtney. I remember Charles. I remember what I did. What I've made Charles do. But it was a game the knife wasn't real. I remember the blood and the smell of it. Maybe that's why I hate the smell of blood so much.

 _"I'm sorry."_ I say but the knife goes inside me again in a different place. This time... Into my chest.

 _"That's never going to be enough."_ He says and I start feeling blood coming out of my mouth. I can't even breath anymore so I guess this is what dying feels like.

I close my eyes.

This is it. There's no way out of this. A, Charles, my brother won and after what he told me. After what I did. it sounds like he did deserves to win.

 _"How does it feel, Ali?"_ He whispers into my ear. _"You have made me kill our entire family. I killed Courtney, mom, dad, Jason and now you. Is the game over little sis?"_

I can't talk, I can't even breath. The taste of my blood in my mouth is too much.

 _"Why the girls?"_ I whisper. Everyone else is screaming. They can't hear me or him right now.

 _"I'm not working alone, Ali. They have hurt people too and those people wanted them dead. I just do the dirty work."_ He says.

He moves away and pulls out the knife from my chest.

The noises have stopped. My body doesn't hurt anymore. My family is standing behind Charles, is time for me to go with them.

* * *

 _If you liked it, please leave a review. Thank you._


	12. Chapter 12

_Happy new year everyone. Please leave a review if you are still reading this, I want to know if I should continue or end the fic here. I have a lot more to post but if no one is reading then I think this would be the last chapter. Thank you!_

* * *

 **Emily's P.O.V.**

 _"Well this wasn't as fun as i thought it would be."_

 _"You killed her!"_ I scream at him. My hands are turning blue from all the pression I'm making to get out and help Ali.

 _"Yes of course I did. I told you I would."_ Charles says while cleaning his gloves from Ali's blood.

 _"I'm going to kill you."_ I tell him.

 _"You won't. You can't actually."_ He says and laughs at me.

 _"Charles?"_ Spencer calls him.

 _"You are right Spencer. I need someone to tell my story. And I just decided it's going to be you. So I'm not going to kill you. So you can tell the world my story."_

 _"You know what?"_ Spencer says and points her finger to a little red dot on Charles' chest. _"We all gonna tell your story. Game over, Charles."_ Spencer says. And we hear a loud sound. Someone shoots at Charles but before he gets hurt, Bethany puts her body infront of him and she gets shot instead.

 _"FBI! Hands up where we can see them!"_ I hear a man yelling behind me.

 _"Charles DiLaurentis you are arrested for the murder of Jessica, Kenneth and Jason DiLaurentis."_

 _"They are all dead?"_ I ask when a FBI agent gets closer to me.

 _"Sadly they are. They are in a room in front of this one. And it looks like he killed Alison DiLaurentis too."_

As soon as I'm free I run to Ali and I lift her head.

 _"Get out!"_ Lauren is next to me. _"Ali?"_

He kill her.

Two FBI agents take me out of the room and right now I can't think. Alison is dead and she died thinking I was the one who put her on that place. She died thinking I hurt her.

Paramedics get into the room we were all on and when I get out the girls are already there. They hug me and all of us stay like that until we hear the FBI taking Charles out.

 _"I'm gonna kill you!"_ I scream and I try to run to him but I'm stopped by some agents. He looks at me and just smiles.

 _"Emily!"_ Hanna screams my name and reaches for me.

 _"Let me go."_ I tell her.

 _"Look! Ali is been taken to a hospital. She's not dead."_

I turn around and I see Lauren next to Ali. She is been carry in a gurney to the ambulance.

I run to Lauren _"Where are they taking her?"_

 _"I don't know. To the closest hospital. Hurry get in my car we need to follow her."_

I go with her and Spencer, Mona, Hanna and Aria get in the car too.

 _"Our plan was stupid, Spencer."_

 _"We got him. We finally know who he is and why did he did everything he did."_

 _"Ali barely had a pulse. I don't know if she is going to make it."_

 _"She will."_ Spencer says.

 _"What plan?"_ I ask. We are following the ambulance in Lauren's car.

 _"Lauren help me remember about Charles I met him in Radley. I was there as a kid too for my OCD but somehow I blocked that memory. Lauren said that this A person had to be someone we already met."_

 _"How long since I was kidnapped?"_

 _"3 weeks"_ Lauren answers.

 _"Mr. Dilaurentis and Jason were kidnapped a week later. But I was able after we got Charles name to make Mr. DiLaurentis tell me the truth about Charles. The next day they were both missing."_

We arrive at the hospital when they are putting Ali inside the emergency room.

Now the only thing left for us is to wait.

Police arrive at the hospital to talk to us. I tell them everything I know. All of our parents and the girls boyfriends arrive at the hospital.

My mom and dad are there too and they hug me. We all have someone.

Ali is in there fighting for her life alone.

 _"Have you guys seen Lauren?"_ I ask the girls.

 _"She said she has a friend in this hospital so he can help her know about Ali."_ Aria answers me. _"She really cares about her."_

 _"What's that suppose to mean?"_

 _"Nothing."_ Aria says. _"Ali doesn't have any family left. It's nice that she at least have her."_

 _"She has me."_

 _"She thinks you helped Charles."_ Aria says back.

 _"Girls!"_ Lauren comes closer to us. _"She is out of surgery. Thankfully Charles didn't hit any vital organs."_

 _"She received electroshock therapy."_ I tell her. _"And she was drugged too."_

 _"We are not going to know about the extent of the brain damage until she wakes up."_

 _"Can I see her?"_ I ask.

 _"Not yet. You guys should go home. I will call you as soon as she wakes up."_

 _"I'm not going anywhere."_ I say. _"You guys should go."_

We all decide to stay, even if our parents don't approve our decision is the right thing to do.

Ali gets out of surgery but is still in the ICU, she lost a lot of blood and Lauren says she's probably going to have brain damage because of the electro shock she received.

The first three nights are the worst. Ali was suppose to wake up but she hasn't. We all received medical care in the same hospital but we don't want to go home without Ali.

After the first week, the girls parents force them to go. I stay for a couple of more days but my parents force me to go home too.

Lauren says that Ali is not going to wake up anytime soon.

3 weeks have passed and Ali's brain doesn't respond like it should.

One day I get a call from Lauren at 2 am telling me that Ali is now in a coma.

There's less chances of her waking up without any brain damage.

I go to the hospital the next day to see her. She looks so small and fragile just laying in that big hospital bed. Her beautiful eyes are closed and she looks pale. Full of cables and needles that according to Lauren are keeping her alive.

A month later and Ali is still the same. The girls and I have visited trying to get her to wake up but nothing have happened.

A week later is our graduation day. We had to go to get our diplomas and mostly because our parents wanted us to go.

On prom night I go to see Ali at night. I'm all dressed up for prom and I know how much Ali wanted to go before everything happened.

 _"You look good"_ I hear Lauren behind me. Even tho I have visit Ali a lot I don't get close to her or touch her or even talk because I'm scared it's going to hurt her. _"She can't hear you Emily."_ Lauren says. She knows why I don't talk. She and Aria have bonded a lot during all this and she told her about what happened with Charles.

 _"Maybe she can."_ I say almost whispering.

 _"I hope she can too."_ She says.

I look at Ali one more time before I turn around and leave the room. Lauren follows me.

 _"What are you doing here so late?"_ I ask while we sit on a bench just outside Ali's room.

 _"Ali and I have a lot on common."_ She says half smiling. _"I don't have anywhere else to go."_

I don't ask why or where her parents or family are because I feel she doesn't want to share that with me.

Lauren is a cool girl. She really cares about Ali and has help her so much during everything.

Since she was her doctor at Chester and since Ali is still minor, Spencer's mom helped her been her guardian until Ali wakes up.

 _"Why aren't you at prom?"_ She asks.

 _"I was there because Hanna made me go. Ever since I met Ali I knew I wanted to take her as my date to my senior prom."_

 _"Even if she was awake she is not in the market, Emily."_ She says looking at me and smiling. She doesn't say it in a bad tone or anything. I know that even if she didn't ask Ali to be her girlfriend. That's what they are right now.

 _"You don't stand a chance if I try to get her back."_ I said and she giggles.

 _"I guess we will know when she wakes up."_ She says and after that we stay quiet for a while.

 _"I'm suppose to go to California next week."_ I tell her.

 _"Yeah, I know."_

 _"I don't wanna to go."_

 _"You have to go. Ali wouldn't want you to stay behind just for her."_ She says. _"Plus I will call you if something happens."_

After that we just stay there in silence. I want to hate Lauren. I really do because she is in the place I want to be. I want to be the one who knows everything about Ali. But I'm not. We still don't know what Charles did to her or why did Ali believed I was the one hurting her. I mean we have an idea because Mona told us her theory and even tho Lauren says is not possible, we know what we saw and the doctors couldn't identify the drugs that were used on Ali.

 _"Thank you."_ I tell her. _"For everything you are doing."_

 _"No need to thank me, Emily."_

 _"I have to go."_ I say and I get up. _"Can you give Ali this letter when she wakes up?"_

 _"Sure."_ She says. _"You are not coming back?"_

 _"She doesn't need me anymore. She has you."_

* * *

 _Don't forget to leave a review :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Happy PLL day guys! Are you guys excited for the Time jump? Thank you for the reviews... here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it and maybe leave a review :) Also follow me on twitter JuliDG_

* * *

 _ **2 years later...**_

 _"Ali, it's been 8 months since you woke up. They need to know you are ok."_

 _"Have they call in the last 8 months?"_

 _"No, because I told them I'll call them if something new happened."_ Lauren tells me. _"Plus Aria always sends me messages asking how are you. If she knew then the others would know too."_

 _"If you call them Lauren, I swear I'll disappear and you won't know anything about me ever again."_

 _"Really?"_ She says not really believing on what I'm saying.

 _"Baby, please. I don't want to see them ok? I'm not ready and honestly I don't know if I'll ever be."_ I tell her getting close to her and grabbing her hands and putting her arms around my waist.

I never thought I could love someone like I loved Emily. But Lauren has showed me that I do deserve to loved. That someone can love me for who I am without trying to change me.

I was in a coma for over a year and the only person that stayed by my side was Lauren. All of my friends moved on with their lives. Even _'her'_

I been on therapy for the last 8 months. But Charles did something to me. Lauren says that my memories have been altered that some of the things I remember are not truth.

She doesn't know how Charles did what he did to me, but she says she believes what I say.

I told Lauren that Emily was part of Charles team and she explained that it wasn't possible because Emily was with Hanna when I was kidnapped, That she wasn't part of the A team but I know she was.

 _"If you really want to put the past behind. You need to see them Ali."_ She insists.

 _"Can we enjoy our first weekend together outside the hospital without talking about them? Please?"_

 _"But Ali-"_ I cut her by giving her a peck. _"We really should talk..."_

 _"No, baby. I don't want to talk."_ I say giving her more small kisses until she smiles and starts kissing me back.

 _"This isn't fair."_ She says while we walk to our bedroom without breaking our kiss.

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah."_ She answers me opening the door to our room.

We kiss until the back of my legs reach our new bed. I lay on the bed and she falls on top of me.

When I finally woke up 8 months ago, the first thing I did was move to New York. Lauren was offered a job here and since I didn't have any other plans I decided to go with her.

I told her I didn't want to see the girls and she respected that. She told me she wasn't going to say anything but that they might know since Spencer's mom was my lawyer and the person who helped her bury my family. Technically they were both taking care of me.

I told her I didn't care if they knew or not but I didn't want to see them or talk to them until I'm ready. That same day, Lauren gave me a letter that Emily left for me. I haven't read it yet.

For the last eight months I practically lived in the hospital. My body didn't respond as it should because I was in coma for over a year, so I've been doing a lot of physical therapy and I have a new psychiatrist . He is Lauren's new boss. Dr. Elliot Rollins. He is really good and has helped me a lot.

Lauren couldn't really be my doctor since she is my girlfriend. She asked me to be her girlfriend after dinner one day in the hospital, and at that moment it was the only thing I ever wanted.

Today I've been discharged from my physical therapy and we are finally going to live in the apartment I bought about a month ago.

After my entire family was killed I inherit a lot of money from insurance from both of my parents. Plus apparently own my house back in Rosewood, our lake house and my dad's real estate company.

But even tho it's a lot of money I will give all of them back just to have them with me.

" _We need to stop, Ali"_

" _Really?"_ I ask not really stopping kissing her and turning her around in the bed so I can be on top.

" _Yeah, really."_ She says sitting up with me still on top of her but not letting me go. _"This our first night here and I want it to be special."_

" _We are together, we love each other and we don't have to go back to the hospital for 3 weeks, so i think it's special baby."_

" _The bed is not even made, Ali."_ Lauren says and we both laugh a little. _"Maybe we should order some food and watch a movie and then made the bed and actually sleep together for the first time in a normal bed and not those awful hospital beds we been sleeping on for the past 8 months, don't you think?"_

" _Maybe"_ I say _"But we also could have the time of our lives for once, you know?"_

" _We will get there baby. I promise."_ She says standing up and giving me another kiss. A long one where I can feel like I'm the only one in the world for her.

" _Can I at least pick whatever I want for dinner?"_ I ask.

" _You make me sound like an ogre"_ She says laughing.

And just like that we order some food and do exactly what she say we should do. We eat dinner. Watch an old movie and make our bed to finally sleep together for the first time in a normal bed.

It's almost 10 pm when Lauren phone starts ringing.

" _I swear if that's from the hospital asking me to check on a patient early on sunday I'm gonna quit my job."_ She says before picking up. I just smile at her because i know how much she loves her job. _"Hello… Yes this is Dr. Bishop. Who is this?"_ I hear Lauren say and then her face just turns white.

" _What's going on?"_ I ask her and she just stares at me while she keeps listening to whoever it is on the other side of the line. _"Lauren, what's happening?"_ She hung up her phone but doesn't say a word. _"Baby, you are freaking me out. What happen?"_

" _He escaped."_ She says and I can't believed what she is saying. She doesn't need to say anything else because I know who she is talking about.

" _He killed two guards and escaped tonight. We need to go, Ali. We need to get out of the country before he tries something against you."_ She says and starts going around our bedroom trying to find our passports.

I just stay there in shock without saying a word.

He can't be out. My past, my A past is exactly that. My past and it needs to stay behind me. This can't be happening again.

" _Ali!"_ Lauren yells at me. _"I'm sorry baby but we need to go. You can't be in this country not with him out there."_

" _It doesn't matter, Lauren."_

" _It does! Ok? Now please help me pack."_

" _I'm not running away, Lauren."_ I say trying to collect my thoughts because right now my head is spinning.

" _Ali, listen to me. I almost lose you once I'm not going to go through that again ok? Don't make me go through that again, please!"_ Lauren says with tears in her eyes and at that moment I understand that I'm not longer by myself.

" _Lauren, listen to me ok?"_ I say grabbing her hands and pulling her closer to me. _"I runned away when I was 15, mostly because I was scared of my own mother. But I'm not going anywhere, Charles is going to go after the girls too. And I need to know where they are because I won't make them go through this again."_

" _What are you saying?"_ She ask even though I think she already knows the answer.

" _I'm going back to Rosewood."_

* * *

 _Are you guys liking how the story is going? Do you guys like Lauren or not?_


	14. Chapter 14

_I kown I am like the worst writer ever, because I update at the most random times and I'm sorry for that, but sometimes I just don't get inspired so I don't write but days like today I finish the chapter and I post it as soon as I can. I hope you guys are still reading. And maybe drop a review because believe me everytime someone leaves a review I get inspire to write more. So it's really up to you guys when my next update will be._

 _But I will finish this story for sure, I believe I have still another 10 chapters coming before I finish this soooo yeah. Thank you for waiting and reading :)_

* * *

 _"No."_ She answers.

 _"I have to, Lauren."_

 _"No you don't have to go anywhere Ali. We don't even know where they are."_ And she is right. It's been two years since I knew anything about the girls. They are probably not even in Rosewood.

 _"You need to call them. They need to be safe"_

 _"Ali, look, I get why you don't want to leave but Charles is going to find you and nothing is going to stop him from killing you this time"_ She says trying to hug me. And even tho I understand why she is so scared I need to know the other girls are safe.

I hug her back and we stay like that for a few minutes until Lauren's phone starts ringing again.

 _"It's Aria."_ She says looking at her phone. _"Hey Aria."_ Lauren says when she answers the phone and I tell her to put the phone on speaker so I can talk to Aria.

 _"You told us you will call when something happened Lauren! You told us to trust you and she is been awake for the past 8 months and you didn't even say anything. If it wasn't for Spencer's mom..."_

 _"Aria, it wasn't my decision to make."_

 _"Aria, hi!"_ I say.

 _"Ali? Why didn't you say anything? We were worried about you!"_

 _"I wasn't ready, Aria"_ I say. And she stays quiet. _"I'm still not ready. But I guess you call because you know about Charles' escape?"_

 _"Yes, Emily just call me asking if I knew anything about you. I'm here with Spencer and we called her mom to see how and where were you and she told us you were in a hospital here in New York and that you woke up 8 months ago. She didn't knew that either"_

 _"Yeah she is still my lawyer and if she asked questions about me she would have the answers."_

 _"She is probably going to call you next. She was talking to Spencer about having police officers around you 24/7 but she doesn't have your new address."_

After that I tell Aria that we all need to talk. I give her my new address and she says that she lives 20 minutes away. Hanna lives in New York too but she just got a new place so she doesn't know her new address.

She also says that Emily lives in California with Paige. She didn't say if they are together but I guess they are. Not that I care.

 _I don't care._

Just like Aria said, Spencer's mom called Lauren a few minutes later and explained what we had to do.

Apparently I can't be alone at any minute of the day. Two police officers will escort me to whatever place I need or want to go, either by myself or with some else.

Eventually Lauren and I fell asleep. The polices officers are now outside our apartment. No one can get in or get out if they are not in my list of visitors.

I can't say I feel safe because I know what Charles is capable of doing. Two polices officers are not going to stop that.

Spencer, Hanna and Aria say they would come by my house early morning so Lauren and I are getting ready.

 _"I'm gonna make some coffee"_ I say.

 _"How are you feeling?"_ Lauren ask.

 _"I'm ok. Even tho I've only sleep like 3 hours last night."_

 _"Yeah I know."_ She says while we walk to the kitchen. _"Are you ready to see them?"_

 _"I don't think I'll ever be ready. But my memories with the girls are intact, I think."_

It's weird what happens to me sometimes. I try to remember about a specific subject or sometimes my mind just remembers something related to what I'm doing at the moment and if it just involve Aria, Spencer or Hanna my head doesn't hurt or anything. But it does when I try to remember Emily.

With therapy I've been able to think about her and not have that effect but my real memories with her are gone. I only remember her been part of the A Team and helping Charles.

Lauren says that when I was kidnapped I was drugged and even Emily's voice hurt me. But since whatever Charles use on me is not longer on my system she doesn't think I will have the same reaction.

 _"What about Emily? Are you ready to see her?"_

 _"I don't know."_ I say to her turning around to face her. _"I've gotten better at not screaming every time she appears in my memories so… Maybe it would be the same way if I see her again, Don't you think, Doc?"_

 _"Who knows."_ She says smiling a little bit.

We take our coffees and change and at exactly 9 am Aria calls Lauren letting her know that they are outside our building.

Lauren let's the officers know my friends are coming so they can let them in.

I feel trapped in my own house.

I'm in my bathroom finishing brushing my teeths when I hear them come in. I try to relax a little because I know they are here just to talk, they are not going to hurt me.

I have three big scars, one in the middle of my chest and two more in my stomach and somehow touching them specially the one on my chest, helps me relax and make me understand that I'm stronger than Charles.

I take a deep breath and I open the door to get out of the bathroom and into my room to finally make my way to the living room.

Spencer's voice is the first one I hear. I don't remember much about the day I almost died. I remember Emily injecting me drugs but when I hear Spencer's voice something inside me helps me remember and I hear Spencer talking to Charles telling him I was responsible for his behavior.

I shake my head because maybe that was part of her plan to get them out. To get us out.

' _She hates you, little sis'_ I hear Charles whispering in my ear.

 _"No!"_ I scream. I'm alone in the hallway and I turn around to see where the voice is coming from but no one is there.

 _"Ali, was wrong?"_ Lauren says coming into the hallway to check on me.

 _"He is here"_ I say to her trying to find where he is.

 _"Who?"_ She ask with a confused look.

 _"Who do you think?"_ I say screaming at her. _"Charles is here!"_

Hanna, Spencer and Aria stand behind Lauren and they look at me like I'm crazy.

 _"He's here, Lauren. We need to go."_

 _"Ali no one is here, baby."_

' _They are never going to believe you, sis'_

I turn around again trying to find the source of the voice but just like Lauren said there's no one there.

 _"What is it, Ali?"_

 _"Please tell me you can hear that, please"_ I say with tears in my eyes. _"He is here Lauren."_

 _"Baby, no one is here"_ She says. _"Let's go to the living room ok?"_

We go to the living and I sit on the couch. Lauren sits next to me trying to calm me down.

 _"You want me to ask the cops to search your place?"_ Spencer ask me.

 _"They are not going to find anything Spencer, he is not here."_ Lauren answers even tho I will feel a lot safer if they do. _"I'm gonna bring you some water, ok?"_

I nod and she goes to the kitchen to bring me water.

Aria sits next to me a grabs my hand.

 _"I'm so glad you are awake."_ She says and I turn to look at her. She smiles and I can see she really means that.

 _"Thank you"_ I say putting my elbows on my thighs and grabbing my head. I'm starting to get a headache.

 _"Ali?"_ Hanna is the one talking now. _"Are you ok?"_

 _"No. My head hurts right now."_ I say not looking at her.

 _"Baby, you can take this"_ Now is Lauren talking. When I look up to her she has a couple of pills on her hand and a glass of water on the other one. I don't even ask what they are and take them because the pain is only growing.

 _"If you want we can leave."_ Spencer says talking with caution, I can hear it in her voice.

The girls look really good, they haven't changed too much in this 2 years. Spencer still wears her preppy jackets and skirts. Aria is a little bit more toned down but still has her same style with her pencil skirt and animal print jacket. Hanna looks the same too.

 _"It's ok. I think we can talk."_ I answer. I have a little buzz noise in my left ear but nothing I can't handle. _"You can ask whatever you want."_ I say.

 _"Why didn't you told us you were awake? Do you still believe we were working with Charles?"_ Hanna says.

 _"Hanna!"_ Aria says.

 _"What? She said we can ask."_

 _"It's ok, Aria. I can answer that."_ I said and I look at Hanna. She and Spencer have decided not to sit and they are both standing in front of me with they arms crossed. _"I know you and Aria weren't working with Charles."_

 _"So, me and Emily were?"_ Spencer asks more annoyed that I was specting.

 _"My memories have been altered. There's a lot of things from that day and from my life I don't remember clearly. They are just flashes. Lauren says all of you were working together to find me. That Emily was kidnapped and that all the memories of you telling Charles how much you hated me and Emily working with him are not real."_

 _"Well that's good, right? You know it's not truth."_ Hanna says.

 _"My head disagree with everything I just said."_

 _"That's just stupid."_ Hanna says again and Aria just gives her a killer stare.

 _"In theory I know it's not true, but if I can't trust my own brain how can I trust anyone?"_

 _"You trust your girlfriend, right?"_

 _"Are you mad at me right now? I can't control this Hanna!"_ I say raising my voice because out of everyone here I shouldn't be the one who needs to apologize.

 _"You have no idea what everything that has happened to you have affected her."_

 _"Hanna, stop."_ Now is Spencer talking.

 _"What are you talking about?"_ I ask getting up and facing Hanna.

 _"Ali, you need to calm down."_ Lauren tells me.

 _"You are still the same selfish person you use to be. Always thinking about yourself, not caring about anyone."_

 _"I was in a coma, Hanna"_

 _"You been awake for 8 months! You don't know all the things you could have done to help her in those 8 months Alison."_

' _I told you they hated you, sis'_ Charles voice is back in my head and I can hear him so clearly, he starts laughing and his voice is so loud in my head right now that I start screaming my head feels like it's about to explode.

 _"Stop!"_ I scream putting my hands in my ears to try and keep his voice out of my head but it doesn't help I get down on my knees and when I look up I can see all of the girls by myself speaking but I can't hear them I only see how they their mouths move but at that moment my head starts spinning and their faces start to disappear.

His laugh is all I hear until everything goes dark again.

I wake up several hours later and I am by myself at my old room in the hospital. I try to open my eyes but they are heavy and the light above my head is not helping either.

I try for several minutes to open them and to try to adjust to the light until I hear the door opening.

 _"Hey, Ali."_ Is Lauren voice. _"Let me turn this off"_ She says turning the light off and turning on a small one next to my bed.

 _"Why are we back here?"_ I ask when I can open my eyes again.

 _"You had a relapse, baby."_ She answers me holding my hand. _"I guess you were right. You weren't ready to see them yet."_

 _"What happened had nothing to do with them. It was Charles."_

 _"Charles wasn't at our place, Ali. It's your head playing games with you."_ She says and I look at her in disbelief.

 _"You think I am crazy?"_ I ask.

 _"I am a doctor Ali, I don't use that word to describe a mental illness."_

 _"A mental illness?"_ I ask her, not believing what I am hearing. _"I'm not crazy, Lauren."_

 _"I know, Ali. But Dr. Rollins and I agree that this hallucinations and you hearing things is a normal side effect for the brain damage you had."_ I drop her hold on my hand.

 _"Normal?"_

 _"Ali, I am not attacking you."_ She says _"I know this is difficult to hear, but I can help, Dr. Rollins and I will keep an eye on you and treat you for this you are not going to have to do this alone, I am here for you like I have always been."_

 _"I'm not crazy, Lauren. He was there, he was talking to me."_

 _"I know that you believe that Ali, but he wasn't there. I made the police search the place."_ She says but this is too much information for me to handle right now. I am fine, I know what I heard wasn't a hallucination. It was real. He somehow talked to me. It can be a coincidence he did it the minute he got out. _"I know what you must be thinking, but Ali this is the logical explanation."_

 _"What is the logical explanation according to you Lauren?"_ I confront her, because even tho she is saying that I am crazy she haven't use the 'correct' term.

 _"Schizophrenia"_ She answers like is something so simple. "But the new antipsychotic medications are wonderful, you will have a normal life. This is not the end you are not going to go crazy, Ali."

 _"I thought you didn't use that word."_ I say annoyed but this, because I know that what I heard was real.

 _"I'm sorry"_ She say trying to hold my hand again. I didn't even notice I have it in a fist at the moment. When she touches me I relax a little. Because this is Lauren. The only person in this planet I trust. The only one who has been by my side without questioning me like everyone else. The only one right now holding my hand. "We wil get trought this Ali."

 _"I know."_ I say with tears in my eyes. _"Thank you."_

 _"No need to thank me, baby."_ She says getting closer to me. _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

* * *

 _Don't kill me, I like Lauren a lot I don't know if it is because is the character I created but yeah. I hope you like her a little bit too. Amazing things coming up for Emison. Next chapter will def. have Emison interaction :) Love you all !_


End file.
